Silent Running
by xXShokubeniXDieXx
Summary: 1888. The Autumn of Terror. Jacob desperately tries to catch the Ripper but what happens ends up in tragedy for him and Moira. Evie listens to his call and comes to his aid only to find herself racing against the clock. Can she save everyone from the Ripper in time? (Sequel to "Vows and Unities in London" and "New Beginnings")
1. Ripped Apart

I do now own any Assassin's Creed characters except for Moira Frye.

* * *

Autumn was getting extremely colder this time of year and seemed like it winter was going to come earlier. Moira was never fond of the cold and certainly didn't like it when the house grew cold with the weather. Even the fire roaring in the fireplace didn't seem to help much with the gloomy atmosphere. She brought her shawl closer to her as she prepared tea for her and Jacob to at least warm them a little. As she waited for the tea to steep in the boiling water, she decided to peek on him to she how he was doing. Glancing in at him in his study, he was hunched over his desk as he read the newspaper with a hardened gaze. There was something wrong but she had no idea what it was. This has been going on for a couple weeks now. She knew that he was still upset that their children left home to go and create new futures for themselves. Moira was still heartbroken too but she knew that she had to let her children grow and was happy for them. She knew Jacob was happy for them too and supported their decisions but he missed them terribly. Though that wasn't what was bothering the Master Assassin, it was something else. Moira was worried about him since he hardly ate or slept and would be out a lot. They would always share everything together but he was being hush hush about what was torturing him.

Moira made her way back into the kitchen and gathered everything together on the tea tray. She wanted to do everything in her power to get Jacob to smile and be happy again. Moira pick up the tea tray and walked back towards his study. He was still focused on the newspaper even as she entered.

"I made some tea, Jacob," Moira said softly as she placed the tray on his desk.

He quickly folded up the newspaper he was reading and looked at her with hazel eyes, "Thank you, darling."

Moira poured them each a cup then pulled a chair next him to be near him. They drank their tea in silence which was out of the norm for the couple since they always had something to talk about. Moira didn't like this one bit and knew she had to talk to him and find out what was bothering him. This wasn't them at all. Where was her beloved free spirit she fell in love with? Now he seemed withdrawn and even frightened. She placed her tea cup on the desk then took his free hand into hers. Jacob looked at her to see the saddened look on his wife's face. He knew full well she was worried about him but he couldn't involve her with the terror that was at hand. Moira felt his other hand upon her cheek, stroking it gently. She always loved it when he was gentle with her like this and would always relax her. Jacob smiled softly to himself when she melted against his touch.

"I'm worried about you, Jacob," Moira spoke up gently, "I know it's not just James and Alice leaving home. It's more than that and you're not telling me."

"Moira... there really is nothing wrong," Jacob tried to reassure her.

"Don't tell me that," Moira replied a little harshly, "You're quiet, you rarely sleep and you're always gone... I wish you would tell me what is wrong... I am your wife... your partner..."

He could feel his heart sink when she said this. He felt horrible for keeping this a secret from his wife. They have been through many things and face so much together in the twenty five years they've known each other and twenty years of marriage. Though this time, he had to face it alone or else Moira would be killed. He couldn't lose her, she was the only one nearest and dearest to him right now. When James and Alice had approached him and Moira about traveling the world and seeing what was out there, he fully supported them but he couldn't help but feel like he lost a part of himself. When Moira had James, Jacob was devoted to being a father and husband while still maintaining his Assassin life. He was ecstatic when he also had a daughter that he could dote on and protect. He loved his family and would do anything for them even when he had to let his children go so they could finally live their lives. All he had now was Moira and he was not going to let anything happen to her.

He stroked her cheek lightly still as he looked into her eyes, "There is a lot going on right now but it is being taken care of."

Moira pulled away from his touch and looked away, "That doesn't answer my question. What is going on?"

Jacob sighed and looked down, "I don't want you concerned with this, Moira. You could get hurt or even killed."

"Which means you could be too," Moira added as she looked back at him with upset eyes.

"I'll be fine," Jacob replied, "I know that I can take care of this."

Moira heaved a heavy sigh then stood up, "Fine, I understand."

"Moira," Jacob started with a frown.

"No. I can see I'll be in the way," Moira said placing everything back onto the tea tray and ready to take it back to the kitchen.

"That's not true!" Jacob growled as he stood up and grabbed her arm. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly against him, "I want you by my side for this but it is complicated."

Moira was silent which made it more tense between the couple. Jacob shut his eyes only to hold her tighter against him. Damnit, why did this have to happen now when their hearts were already broken? He didn't want to start a fight with Moira but he didn't want to tell her what was going on or else she would leave in the middle of the night and possibly be killed. He had to protect her even if it had cost him his own life. He nuzzled the top of her head, "Moira, I love you. I want you safe."

Moira set her head on his chest and took in a deep breath as she clutched onto his coat. She couldn't believe he was still resisting telling her what was bothering him that could end his life. How did it come to this where her husband kept secrets from her? She felt one of his arms leave her waist and heard him open his pocket watch. She heard him heave a sigh as he closed the watch, "I have to go out, love. I'll be back soon."

"All right..." Moira replied in a hurt tone.

He kissed her forehead lovingly and set his head on top of hers, "I love you, Moira."

"I love you too, Jacob..." Moira said almost quietly.

He placed another kiss on her forehead before letting go of her and headed out of his study. Moira sat back down in her chair only to look at her hands. Why was this happening? Why was any of this happening? Moira felt like her whole family was falling apart. First, her two children, who were her whole world, had left and now her husband wasn't telling her about a situation where he could be killed. Tears welled in her dark blue eyes as she felt lost at this moment and for once didn't know what to do. She blinked back her tears then began to make her way up to the bedroom to grab one of her books. At least this way she could get lost in her own imagination. Little did she know, she was being watched.

* * *

Jacob hated leaving Moira like that after they were in the middle of a serious discussion but he needed to talk to the one who has been making matters worse. He rubbed his gloved hands together to warm them from the freezing autumn night. He then heard footsteps cobblestones and voices of one of the men he needed to speak to. This was his chance to help put a stop to some of this madness and began to follow one of the elderly men closely.

"Mr. Weaversbrook, I know you have been publishing the Ripper's letters," Jacob said sternly.

"I have told you to stay away from me," Arthur replied angrily while continuing to walk faster.

Jacob then grabbed the man forcibly by the arm and looked at him with intense hazel eyes, "Stop publishing his letters! You are turning an unknown miscreant into a legend and that is exactly what he wants!"

"Get away from me!" Arthur shouted as she tore away from Jacob's grasp and briskly walked off.

Jacob ran a hand through his hair and let out a frustrated growl. He looked up to see snow was beginning to fall from the sky then sighed heavily. Jacob knew he had to end this quickly before it got any worse than it needed to be. He walked along the street until he heard a familiar voice call to him, making him turn to the direction of the cries only to see Nellie. Fear was evident in the young woman's eyes and he knew exactly why too.

Nellie caught up to him, nearly out of breath then gazed up at him desperately, "Jacob, thank God I found you. It's the Ripper... he's done it again..."

Exactly what Jacob had feared and told Nellie to lead him to where the Ripper struck. She hastily made her way towards the place where the Ripper had taken his victims' lives only to see police surrounding and investigating the area. Nellie looked at the bodies of her fallen sisters and gasped, "No... not Katey... and... and Lizzie too... not in the same night..."

Jacob couldn't believe that there were more victims of this monster's bloodlust. He was damn tired of it all and just wanted it to end. Though he couldn't let anyone else get hurt, especially not Nellie. Jacob then placed his hands on Nellie's shoulders to pull her away from the mutilated corpses and looked into her eyes.

"Nellie, remember what we have talked about," Jacob whispered to her then place a bag of shillings in her hand, "Now, go!"

Nellie looked at him with concern in her eyes before nodding and running off. Jacob watched her run off till she was no longer in sight then turned to look at the wall. He noticed something that was written on the wall and used his eagle vision to get a better look at it. It was a note; from the Ripper.

'How many more Assassins must die before you see the truth?'

Jacob glared at the message that was taunting him and knew that the Ripper was watching him right at this moment. Jacob had sent his best Assassins against the Ripper only to have them slaughtered by his hand. At this rate, him and Moira were the only Assassins left. Then it hit him, causing him to start moving. He had to get back home, feeling like something bad was going happen to Moira if he didn't get back in time. Jacob wouldn't put it past the madman to go after his wife. He knew that he also needed her help with this now since it was out of his grasp now. He also hoped to God that his letter to Evie would get her here in enough time. Jacob then began to run back home as the Ripper watched Jacob race off, knowing exactly where the Master Assassin was going.

"You should have believed, Jacob," he said in a dark tone, "Now, I will hunt you down."

Jacob could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he ran, feeling the presence behind him and glared forward before calling out, "I know you're there, Jack! The master of terror afraid to show himself, is he?!"

"I am your shadow, Jacob!" Jack called out to him, "I will gut every last one if that's the quickest way to you!"

Jacob ignored what he said, knowing that he was insane. He threw down a few smoke bombs to try and slow down Jack's tracks on him. Jacob knew that he couldn't keep running from the lunatic and he did have to face him before anything else happened. He stopped in a cemetery and waited for Jack to tail him into the area. Hazel eyes widened with shock when he saw Jack drag the corpse of a police officer to the entrance of the graveyard. The Master Assassin knew that he had had enough of all this.

"Stop!" Jacob shouted angrily, "You want me, Jack?! Come and kill me!"

Jack dropped the officer's body then pulled his knife out from his coat, making his way over to Jacob. He managed to dodge Jack's first knife strike and landed a few strikes on him. Jacob did his best to fend off Jack's flurry of punches and barely dodging his knife swipes and threw a few punches himself. He managed to stun Jack then threw a smoke bomb, making his getaway. Jack was not happy about this at all, wanting to shed some blood for the one who had wronged him. He began to chase after Jacob once again and following where he left shadows. He then made it to the streets to see Jacob getting away on a carriage. Jack then smirked and chuckled to himself.

"Scurry back to your hole, little mouse," Jack growled, "I'm sure you'll like the surprise I left for you."

Jacob wished the horses would go faster since he had to get back to Moira as quickly as he could. Jack had gotten worse with each passing day and was no longer the Jack he knew. His initiate turned the vision of the Creed into a sick and demented view, going against everything that Jacob had taught him. Jack also learned a little too well from him and knew that his student was stronger than him. Once he arrived back home, he burst through the door and looked around for Moira. His heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest as he looked around for her. He made it into the living room to see she was in a heap on the floor and not moving.

"Moira!" Jacob cried as he was immediately by her side and stroked her hair away from her face, shaking his head, "No... no, no, no..."

Moira opened her eyes to look up at Jacob, tears welling in her eyes, "Jacob..."

"Moira! Thank God," Jacob let out a shaky sigh and kissed her forehead, "We need to get out of here, now."

He moved to help her stand but she screamed in agony which frightened him, "Moira! What's wrong!?"

"I... I can't move... my legs," Moira sobbed.

He looked at her in horror, "Why!?"

"Her legs are broken so she wouldn't have the ability to flee," a voice chuckled from the entryway of the living room.

Jacob whipped his head up to see Jack and grit his teeth, "You did this to her, you monster!?"

"She was the perfect target really," Jack said bringing out his knife and gazed at it, "She was all alone as she was reading her book. Crying and heartbroken to where she couldn't even fight back. So I decided to be fair and only broke her legs."

"You think that was fair!?" Jacob shouted.

"I also want to bring you anguish," Jack explained twirling the knife on his index finger slowly, "Those whores weren't enough... why not go after your little wife? I'll make you watch as I gut her just like the others."

"Keep her out of this!" Jacob snarled, "She has no part in this!"

"Oh but she does, Jacob," Jack said approaching the Master Assassin, "And you know it."

Jacob looked away from Jack and back down at Moira who was doing her best to keep her eyes open. He knew she was going into shock from the pain. He had to act quickly so he could get her out of here and to a hospital. Jacob pulled away from her then rose to face Jack, glaring at him with fiery eyes. Jack then leapt at Jacob, brandishing his knife to try and stab him in the chest. They struggled fiercely for a few minutes until Jack managed to throw Jacob aside. Jacob was now stunned to where Jack could make his move but the madman cried out in pain. He looked at his shoulder to see that there was a throwing knife lodged in his flesh. He looked to see Moira heaving her breathe heavily with a pouch full of throwing knives and her glaring at him with watery blue eyes. He pulled the knife from his shoulder and made his way over to her, ready to finish her off. Jack approached the Assassin who had no fear in her eyes but only anger and hate. He hated that the most to where he couldn't frighten his victim. Jack grabbed her by her hair and wrenched her up into a seated position, causing her to cry out.

He was face to face with her and stared coldly into her eyes, "Why won't you give up!? I've taken your ability to walk and about to slaughter you!"

"Because I don't give up to a monster like you," Moira spat as her gaze was just as intense as his.

"You're the monster!" Jack shouted at her then stuck Moira in the stomach with the knife.

"No!" Jacob cried from behind Jack.

Jack let go of Moira, causing her to land on the floor and clutching her wound. He tried to run to her but Jack grabbed Jacob by the throat and forced him to the floor. Jacob clutched Jack's arm and looked into those murderous eyes that send shivers up the Assassin's spine. Jacob heard Moira coughing and turned to look at her spitting up blood and putting pressure on her stab wound causing tears to form in his eyes.

"Are you ready to watch your wife die before your eyes?" Jack growled.

Jacob breathed heavily and continued to watch Moira who was crying and looking at her husband with desperation. He couldn't save her, he couldn't save his beloved from this madman. Tears spilled from his eyes as he saw her like this then saw Jack walk over to her, his knife shining in the dim candlelight. Jacob tried his hardest to move towards them but his body ached from Jack's assault on him. Moira bit her lip and looked at Jacob, letting out small whimpers. She weakly raised her arm towards him then coughed up more blood.

"Jacob..." Moira choked out as she reached her hand out to him.

"Moira!" Jacob cried reaching for her. It wasn't going to end like this and he wasn't going to let his lover die, "Take me instead! Let her live!"

Jack then looked back at Jacob and quirked a brow, "You love her that much to throw your life away?"

"I do... I vowed to keep her safe..." Jacob replied as he continued to look at his wife, "I would do anything for her... even dying..."

Moira sobbed as she heard him say that and shook her head slowly, wishing she could move and take care of this lunatic. Jack glanced from Jacob to Moira who was bleeding profusely and many tears were being shed. He then looked back at Jacob, smirking to himself. Jack knew full well that Moira would be dead within the hour with her wounds and Jacob would be easy picking. This was perfect to take care of the two people who have wronged him in the past.

"All right, I will spare her pathetic life in order to take yours," Jack replied. He looked down at Moira who was still sobbing and reaching for Jacob. He sneered at her then brought the heel of his boot down on her face, knocking her out. Jack could heard Jacob spew profanities at him then walked back over to the fallen Assassin, placing his gloved hand back on Jacob's throat, "She doesn't have much longer to live so I put her to sleep so she would go peacefully. You on the other hand, won't be so lucky, Jacob."

Tears continue to stream from his eyes and turned his gaze to his fallen wife. He mentally apologized to her and thought about how much he loved her. He failed in everything that he did from taking down the Ripper to making sure that Moira was safe. He couldn't do what he vowed to do so many years ago and had let so many down. He failed London, he failed the people he cared for and he had failed his partner. He looked back up at Jack to see the knife being brought down on him.

* * *

A/N: All right, so here is the first chapter of the Jack the Ripper sequel. Whooo! *throws confetti* I am super excited about this story and I hope that you guys are too. What will happen now? Find out soon!


	2. Investigation

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters except for Moira, James and Alice Frye.

* * *

Evie looked out the carriage window to see the dreary streets of Whitechapel since the borough has been going through harsh times recently. She wondered if that was one of the reasons why Jacob had her come all the way from India but at the same time it didn't make sense. She knew perfectly well that Jacob and Moira could take care of something simple like that. Something felt off to the Master Assassin and even noticed that the carriage wasn't taking her towards Jacob and Moira's home. Now she was concerned about what was going on. Evie's carriage then arrived at the Whitechapel division of Scotland Yard then was escorted up a few flights of stairs to Abberline's office while a couple officers brought her luggage inside. Evie arrived in Abberline's office to see him signing some paperwork but stood once Evie approached his desk.

"Inspector Abberline," Evie started as she eyed him, "Why did you have me escorted here?"

Abberline sighed as he walked past her to grab his hat, "My men and I have been hunting the Ripper round the clock for months now and have nothing to show for it.

"What has the "Ripper" to do with me?" Evie asked extremely confused, "My brother has summoned me from India, can't this wait?"

"As far as I know, you may be the last Assassin in London..." Abberline replied grimly and turned to leave.

Evie felt her heart stop at his words and her breath catch in her throat as she followed him out of his office, "What do you mean? Where are Jacob and Moira?"

"I wish I knew... your brother is nowhere to be found as this elusive shadow is committing these hideous crimes that this city has ever seen," Abberline explained, "The killer is selective and dispassionate. Not even leaving a single trace of his passage. I have seen such talent in assassination and avoiding detection only once before... When I worked with the three of you. That is why your brother summoned you, before he disappeared."

"Do you think Jacob is dead?" Evie asked, fear evident in her voice, "Moira too?"

Abberline gazed back at her, "If Jacob is, you may be the only person who can stop the Ripper. Moira on the other hand..."

Evie didn't like it one bit when Abberline had trailed off like that. What happened to Jacob and Moira? Did the Ripper kill them both? She didn't want to think the worst nor could she fathom it. Evie knew that they were both stronger than that and together they could conquer anything. Abberline then told her to follow him and did what she was instructed. Abberline had mentioned showing her the first crime scene where the Ripper struck and was hoping that Evie could shed some light on the situation to see if she knew anything.

Once they arrived at the scene of the first murder, Evie could see everything with her eagle vision from where the victim was murdered to where are the blood splatter was to even where the victim had stumbled. She paid almost no attention to Abberline's words as she looked at everything around her. She then looked at a nearby tree to see there was blood on it as well. Evie stepped closer to it to investigate it in detail. She saw that the blood splatter was too high for her to reach and she never even came by the tree. She then looked from where the blood was on the tree to where she had fallen dead. Then it hit Evie; Mary Ann Nichol had thrown something away as she was fleeing. Evie searched to where the item could have landed and luckily found it quickly. Picking up the item, she saw that it was an Assassin's ring that pledged devotion to the Creed. She was trying to protect the reputation of the Brotherhood. Now Evie was beginning to piece everything together slowly but there was something that was still off.

"Do you think they were targeted?" Evie asked as she looked over at Abberline.

"Yes, and the newspapers are blaming me and my officers for the lapse of this city into primeval savagery," Abberline replied in a frustrated tone, "I must take my leave, Miss Frye. I have other business in Whitechapel."

Evie then caught up to him and held his arm, "Inspector, what did you mean when you said "on the other hand" when mentioning Moira earlier?"

Abberline glanced around slowly then back at Evie, "St. Bartholomew's Hospital. Room 247."

Evie was shocked and nodded, "Thank you, Inspector."

Once Abberline took his leave, Evie hastily made her way to St. Bartholomew's Hospital to see Moira. What could have the Ripper done to Moira to put her in the hospital? This made her question about Jacob and where he could possibly be. She was afraid for her brother and for her sister in-law. Evie had a feeling that the Ripper was toying with his loved ones to bring them out for a fight. That fight resulted in dire consequences for the two Assassins protecting London.

Once Evie reached the hospital, she had spoken to a nurse who escorted her to Moira's room. When they approached the room, the nurse took her leave and Evie thanked her. Evie carefully opened the door to the room and her heart immediately broke for the scene in front of her. Moira was staring intently out the window with a stern look on her features. Her legs were propped up on pillows and were encased in splints. Evie slowly approached Moira then the broken Assassin took notice of the presence. Moira's grim look changed to relief and a small hint of disbelief.

"Evie?" Moira breathed out, feeling like her mind was playing tricks on her, "Y-you're here... but how?"

"Jacob wrote to me and told me to come to London immediately," Evie said then placed a hand on Moira's cheek and held her hand, "Oh, Moira. What happened to you?"

Moira then looked down while taking in a shaky breath before speaking, "The night we were attacked, Jacob and I were fighting... he wouldn't tell me what was going on and I was upset that he was keeping secrets from me. He then said he had to go out so when he left, I decided to take my minds off of things, so I went upstairs to find a book. I could have sworn I saw something out of the corner of my eye but I thought I was just being delirious because I was upset. Once I found my book, I made my way back down the stairs, only to feel someone push me to where I toppled down the steps. The killer was intent on knocking me out but I managed to only have the wind knocked out of me. So I hastily ran into Jacob's study to grab my weapons since my hidden blade was upstairs... We struggled in the living room until he finally overpowered me and knocked me to the floor. I tried to compose myself... then I felt him begin to hit me with the poker for the fireplace... he kept hitting me... and hitting me... until he broke my legs..."

Moira placed her hands over her face as she cried harder. Evie bit her lip and brought Moira into her arms and rubbed her back to comfort her. Moira then took a few deep breaths to compose herself, "I had passed out from the shock and I thought that he was going to kill me. But then Jacob came home and told me that we had to leave and he tried to move me but I couldn't move... the monster had broken my legs because... He... he said he did it to make it a fair fight... Jacob then attacked him but even then he was no match for our attacker. I tried to distract him by throwing knives at him even though I couldn't move. He then stabbed me in the stomach... Jacob... he told the lunatic to spare me and kill him instead. I couldn't let that happen but I was knocked out cold... I was sure I was going to die from my wounds... but Abberline found me and had me hastily escorted me to the hospital... I've been here ever since... in this god forsaken bed... I didn't even see Jacob when I was roused from the darkness by the police... there was only a pool of blood where I had last seen him..."

Moira pulled away from Evie and looked down at the sheets, "I asked Abberline if he had any leads on where Jacob would be... but I am always greeted with the same answer of he doesn't know or it is a possibility Jacob is dead... hearing that almost every day only makes my heart ache more to where I feel numb... I still have a small glimmer of hope that my husband is still alive but each day being in this damn bed with broken legs makes my hope disappear more and more. I want to be out there looking for him. I want to know what happened to him... if he is alive... or dead... I just need to know... then... I will make that bastard pay for taking away what was left of my life."

Evie then stroked Moira's hair back and looked at her, "I'm going to go and investigate your home to see if I can find any clues that the police have overlooked. I just thank God that you weren't killed."

Moira looked back up at Evie, "I'm so relieved to see you, Evie dearest... it's nice to see a familiar face..."

Evie then held Moira close, "Don't worry, I'm going to get to the bottom of this and find out who is doing all of it."

"Evie... May I ask a favor?" Moira asked as she looked at the elder Frye twin as tears glistened in her eyes.

"Anything," Evie replied softly.

"Please bring me a photo of my family..."Moira pleaded, "I just need some comfort... to see their sweet faces..."

Evie's heart broke even more when she heard this but nodded, "I promise. I'll be back as soon as I can, Moira."

Evie gave Moira once last hug and kissed her forehead lightly. She got up from Moira's bed then left the room but glanced back at her sister in-law to see the disheartened look on her face. Moira bit her lip before crying into her hands and whimpered a little. Evie's saddened looked changed to that of being serious, cursing the Ripper for doing this to someone she loved dearly. She hastily made her way to Jacob and Moira's home and used her lock pick to open the front door. As she entered, she used her eagle vision to see if she could spot anything out of the ordinary. She checked the foyer and the living to see there was a lot of blood and figured it was from Moira and probably Jacob. Evie prayed that Jacob was still alive and didn't want to think the worst has happened to her twin. Evie began to look around Jacob's study and noticed a few crumpled up papers in the trash can. She pulled one out to see that it has been written by the Ripper.

' _Grand work the last job was. I gave the lady no time to squeal. How can they catch me now... I love my work and want to start again.'_

Evie couldn't help but feel a shiver go up her spine when she read that and only threw the letter back into the trash only after seeing it was signed by "Jack the Ripper." She made her way up the stairs to check if there was any kind of forced entry. She didn't see any marks on the windows and had a feeling that the Ripper had snuck into Jacob and Moira's home while they were arguing. Evie entered their bedroom and used her eagle vision again to see if there was anything else. Sweeping her gaze across the room, her eyes landed on a photograph on Jacob's side of the bed.

She quirked a brow then picked it up to see that it was a photo from fifteen years ago. It was a photo of herself with Henry, Jacob and Moira along with their very young children and even the child initiate that Jacob and Moira trained to become an Assassin. She wracked her brain for the name of the child then she remembered. They would call him Jack the Lad. Evie then wondered to herself; the assailant was stronger against Jacob and Moira. Was it possible that the two were connected? Abberline did mention that the Ripper was able to get away undetected from the police and the assassination techniques being used in a more gruesome manner.

Jack was reckless just like her brother and knew that Jacob easily connected with the child initiate. Evie didn't want to believe that the Lad would be the Ripper. Evie then pocketed the photograph and then noticed the statue of Kali that she gave Jacob and Moira on the mantle piece on the wall. She then saw a slip of paper hidden underneath the statue and picked it up immediately. She unfolded the paper to see Jacob's handwriting.

'There is a woman who can help you. Unfortunately, she will remind you of our childhood neighbour, Nellie.'

"What is he talking about?" Evie whispered to herself, "We loved old Nellie."

She reread the note then it struck her as she read the word "unfortunate" and knew what her brother was talking about. Evie made her way back downstairs and remembered Moira's request before exiting the house. She walked over to the fireplace to the many photos that adorned the mantle. Evie then picked up a frame with a photo that looked very recent. The small family were gathered close and looked very happy together. Evie knew how heartbroken Jacob and Moira were when their children left home to pursue their dreams. Evie doesn't blame them one bit, knowing that one day Lenora will be the same. Why was this happening to her family? Evie looked back at the dusty mantle to see that a photo seemed to be missing. She shook her head then decided she had to get back to Moira at the hospital with what the elder Frye twin has discovered.

The dark figure that creeped from the rooftops watched Evie intently while she investigated the home of the people he hated most. Seeing the elder Frye twin back in London made his stomach turn and want to retch. This woman would only make matters worse for him. He could not and would not let Evie Frye get in the way of his plans. He was going to get his life back and pave a new one. He will right the wrongs of this world even if it takes him forever. Jack then pulled out a photo from his coat to look at James and Alice Frye smiling at him.

* * *

A/N: Something sinister is lurking and I wonder what it will be! Hehe, thank you all to the support and reading this story. It is much appreciated and does help me continue to write. Reviews are welcomed ^^


	3. The Lad, The Ripper

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters but I do own Moira, James and Alice Frye.

* * *

 _"Stop it! Stop it this instant!" Nellie screamed at the man that was hitting her friend with his cane._

 _She struggled to try and get the brute off of her friend who was like a sister to her. She was then knocked back and onto the cobblestone but Nellie immediately got back up. She couldn't and wouldn't let this brute hurt someone very near and dear to her. The man eventually threw her friend aside and turned his attention to Nellie. She gasped in horror when she saw him raise his cane to strike her._

 _"You bloody whores never learn!" the man shouted angrily._

 _Nellie felt tears stream down her flushed cheeks, awaiting for the blow from this wicked man. She didn't feel the man's cane against her then opened her eyes to see an older man and woman subduing her attacker. Her male savior had the man in a head lock while the woman grabbed the man's cane from him._

 _"Now is that any way to treat these ladies so poorly?" the woman replied in a dark tone as she glared at him. The woman then broke the cane across her knee and threw the pieces to the ground. She then walked over to Nellie and held a hand out to her to help her up, "Are you all right, dear?"_

 _Nellie carefully took the woman's hand and was helped up, "I am... thank you so much..."_

 _"Poor girl..." She replied as she dusted off Nellie's dress before turning her gaze back to the man, "You're lucky she's not hurt or I would kill you myself."_

 _"I advise you apologize to these ladies and pay them what they deserve or my wife and I will end your life," the older man snarled._

 _The cruel man who had treated Nellie and her friend harshly had a frightened look on his face as he pulled out his wallet, "I'm sorry! I'm so very sorry, ladies! I'll... I'll give you all I have!"_

 _The older woman grabbed the money from his hand then her husband let go of the scumbag and he ran off, afraid. The woman then handed Nellie the money and Nellie's friend walked next to Nellie and gazed at the people who had saved them._

 _"Thank you both so much for all that you have done for us," she replied gratefully._

 _"It was no problem, really," the man said with a smile, "My wife saw you two were in danger so we had to come help. What are your names?"_

 _"My name is Lizzie," the girl replied, "and this is my friend, Nellie."_

 _"It's nice to meet you, ladies," she replied with a soft smile, "My name is Moira Frye and this is my husband, Jacob."_

 _"It is nice to meet you both," Nellie replied softly, "We... should be going..."_

 _"Oh! You ladies look famished," Moira spoke up, "Why don't you join us for dinner?"_

 _"We possibly couldn't do that..." Nellie said softly and shook her head, "You've done enough for us."_

 _"Oh, please join us. We would love to treat you to at least something nice after that horrible experience," Moira pleaded then wrapped her arms around Jacob's arm, "Right, darling?"_

 _"I agree," Jacob replied with a small smile, "My wife and I would be happy enough to treat you ladies."_

 _Lizzie then looked at Nellie and smiled lightly, "Oh, why not, Nellie? It's not often we are treated so kindly."_

 _Nellie then looked back at Jacob and Moira to see they still had kind smiles on their faces then nodded, "All right but there is no way we can repay you."_

 _"No, need to," Jacob said, "As long as you're both safe, we couldn't ask for more."_

 _Nellie and Lizzie were surprised with this couple who came out of nowhere to save them and is now offering to take them out for a meal. They both were not sure why they were so selfless but they were grateful for their help. Nellie knew she had to repay them later and help them whenever they needed assistance._

* * *

Moira gazed out the window as she replayed that horrible night of the Ripper attack in her head. She couldn't shake the feeling that haunted her bones. Who was the man who attacked her and Jacob? Why did he have a personal vendetta against the both of them? Moira couldn't put her finger on it and she knew she was going to go mad if she kept thinking about it. Without any clues, Moira was stuck in the vicious cycle of wondering who the masked assailant was and thinking that her beloved was dead. Every night, Moira would cry and feel her will breaking further but she knew she couldn't give up. She had hope now that Evie was here and Moira was determined to walk again then find the one responsible for everything. The door opened to her room to reveal Evie walking through which made Moira sit up slightly.

"Did you find anything at all, Evie dearest?" Moira asked while clutching her bedsheets.

"I think I may have and you will not like it," Evie replied while walking over to Moira.

Moira's face fell when she hard Evie say that and expected the worst. Evie sat beside her on the bed and handed her the photograph they all took together in India. Moira picked up the photo to look at it then back at Evie and shook her head.

"I don't understand, Evie," Moira replied as she looked confused.

"You remember your initiate Jack the Lad, right?" Evie asked.

"Of course, I do," Moira said softly and looked back at the photo, "I could never forget him. He became part of the family and felt like a son to me. I loved him dearly."

Evie sighed softly then looked away, "After investigating your home and receiving clues from Mr. Abberline... I have pieced together that our Lad is... is the Ripper..."

Moira's heart felt heavy as Evie said those words and shook her head, "You're... you're not serious."

"Abberline told me that the felon was able to leave the scene undetected and that the attacks were carried out using brutal attacks used by our Brothers," Evie explained, "Think about it, Moira. He went after Jacob's initiates dressed as prostitutes. He has a personal grudge against you and Jacob. What did he say to you that night?"

"He... he said that I was a part of something... but I don't know what that would be... and said that I was the monster and not him..." Moira sniffed as she gripped the photo in her hand, staring at the young Jack, "I... I don't understand why he would come after me and Jacob... but... Oh god..."

"What is it?" Evie asked as she leaned in closer to Moira, intrigued by what she said.

"For weeks I have been wondering what was tormenting Jacob but he would never tell me... he said that he would take care of it and that it was under control..." Moira sniffed as she closed her eyes, letting tear droplets fall onto the photograph, "Now I know why... he was going after Jack and try to kill him... he didn't want to say anything to me since Jacob knew how much I cared for Jack... now... now Jacob could be..."

Evie placed a hand over Moira's and looked at her sister in-law, "Moira, I know that this will be hard but we have to kill Jack. We can't let him reign more terror upon London."

Moira bit her lip and opened her cerulean eyes, "I know... he is no longer the Jack I know and have cared for... I will take him down myself..."

"Moira, you can't be serious!" Evie exclaimed, "Look at yourself! You still cannot walk!"

Moira glared at Evie slightly, "My bones are almost healed. I will walk again and he will be slain by my hand no matter what..."

Evie shook her head with a sigh, "Just concentrate on recovering. If you try to move now, you may spend longer in this bed and never find the Ripper or Jacob."

Moira gripped the sheets in anger, "I need to try, Evie. I can't sit here any longer in this damn bed. I don't want to be kept in the dark any longer and need to be out there searching for them... even if I die in the process."

Evie knew that she wasn't going to get through to Moira like this. For as long as Evie has known Moira, when she was serious about a matter then she would pursue it until the job was done. Though this time, Evie couldn't let Moira do this, not in her condition. Evie then pulled out the other photograph from her coat and handed it to Moira.

"I need to go find someone that could help us," Evie started, "Rest up and I will visit soon, Moira."

Moira watched as Evie stood up from the bed and left her room. Moira then picked up the second photo Evie had brought to see her beautiful family. Her loving son, intelligent daughter and incredible husband. She felt more tears spring to her eyes as she continued to look at them. Her fingers then traced over Jacob's face as she stared at him, pain filling her heart. She couldn't stay in this bed any longer, knowing that her former student was wreaking havoc and that he could have killed Jacob. Moira knew that she had to start walking and help Evie put a stop to Jack the Ripper. She glanced back at the photo of all of them in India and picked it up. She stared at the small child in the photo as she felt confused and even more heartbroken.

"Why... why are you doing this?" she whispered to herself softly.

* * *

 _Moira was tending to her garden in the backyard by pruning some of the flowers for the kitchen and foyer. She could feel the warm spring breeze waft through the air, warming her pale skin and made her feel at peace. She placed some of the flowers into a basket that was at her side then noticed something. Moira saw that some of her daisies were missing and wondered how that happened. She knew that it couldn't have been James or Alice since they were visiting one of the Rook strongholds with Jacob. Then who could have taken her daisies from their bed? As Moira pondered this, she felt something jump onto her back which slightly startled her._

 _"Gotcha, Mrs. Frye!" a happy voice chortled from behind her._

 _Moira's face lit up as soon as she heard that familiar voice. She turned and took the small boy in her arms and held him tightly to her. Wide blue eyes looked up at the female Assassin with innocence as he laughed. Moira smiled back just as wide at the small boy and stroked some hair away from his eyes._

 _"Jack, it is so wonderful to see you!" Moira chirped as she held the boy tighter to her._

 _"I picked these for you, Mrs. Frye!" Jack replied as he held up the daisies that he picked which still had dirt and roots attached to the stems._

 _Moira gasped as she took them, "Why thank you, Jack. That is so sweet of you!"_

 _Jack smiled bigger as she said that and felt Moira pick him up, resting him on her hip then scooped up her flower basket, "Why don't we take these inside and put them in some water?"_

 _"Can I help?" Jack asked hopefully while looking into Moira's eyes._

 _"Of course you can," Moira replied kissing the top of his head._

 _Jack bounced a little in Moira's arms as she took him inside along with all the flowers. She placed Jack onto the counter along with the basket of flowers then grabbed some water. Jack began to help her clean up the flowers and placed them into a vase. Once the flowers were cleaned up and in the water, Moira turned her attention back to Jack who was covered in dirt making her giggle, "Looks like the flowers aren't the only ones that need a good cleaning."_

 _Moira grabbed towel and began to clean up Jack's face from the dirt. The small child giggled as she wiped away the dirt from his face. She then cleaned off the last bit of dirt that was on his nose then kissed his forehead, "There, now there is a clean little boy."_

 _Jack chuckled and jumped back into Moira's arms. Moira brought him back into her arms and nuzzled the top of his head, making Jack cuddle closer in her arms. Ever since they found Jack in Lambeth Asylum, she couldn't help but feel a connection to the small boy and give him the love he needed. She loved Jack as if he was her own son and felt like she needed to protect him. Jacob then agreed with her that they would teach him the Creed and that he would make an exceptional Assassin. Soon they would be visiting India to train him along with James and Alice the ways of the Indian Brotherhood. Moira was proud of Jack so far with his training with Jacob since he was a quick learner._

 _"Mrs. Frye?" Jack spoke up softly._

 _"Yes, love?" Moira asked looking down at him._

 _"Can you read me my favorite story, please?" Jack asked with puppy eyes._

 _Moira felt her heart melt as he gave her that sweet look, "Of course."_

 _Moira picked up the small boy and took him into the living room then walked over to the bookcase, "All right, what would you like for a story, love?"_

 _Jack looked at all the books then pulled one from the shelf, "I would like this one."_

 _Moira looked at the book to see it was "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" and smiled, "Perfect choice. Did you know my Alice was named after the Alice in this story?"_

 _"Really?!" Jack gasped with a smile, "Did she follow a white rabbit too?"_

 _Moira giggled and shook her head as she sat down in one of the chairs in the living room, "No, but I did make her a white rabbit toy. She likes to play with it in the backyard."_

 _Jack chuckled as Moira told him that then cuddled up against her as she began to read the book. Moira leaned her head against his while she read to him. After awhile, Moira looked down to see that Jack had fallen asleep, making the Assassin smile. She closed the book and placed it onto the table next to her so she could hold him closer to her. Moira thought the world of this child and wanted nothing more than to raise him in a loving environment. After Jacob and Moira found him in Lambeth Asylum, he looked alone and scared which broke Moira's heart. She knew that they had to take him under their wing and help him live a better life. She knew that the Creed would help shape him into a stronger and determined person. Jack lived with the other child initiates in a home they built and was run by a few Rooks. He was with other children his age and could finally have some friends as well as the Rooks taking care of them were kind and loving. Though there are days where Jack likes to leave the home to visit Moira and Jacob at home while Jack was close friends with James and Alice. James and Jack were around the same age and would play in the garden a lot or at the park whenever Jacob and Moira would go for a day out. Jack and James were usually rough when they played together but when Jack was with Alice, he was always gentle and treated her like a lady. Moira thought that Jack fight right into their family._

 _Moira stroked his hair back and set her head on top of his, "Don't ever change, Jack. Be the kind, sweet boy I know."_

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewed! This is really pushing me to write more of this story and I really do appreciate it! From what I see, a lot of you like it so far and more is definitely coming! Thank you again guys for all your support, it means a lot!


	4. Can You Hear Me?

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters but I do own Moira, James and Alice Frye.

* * *

Evie hated leaving Moira like that but there was nothing Moira could do at this point. Evie preferred that Moira stayed in the hospital so she could take care of the Ripper. She couldn't risk letting her get hurt again or even dying. She had to find Nellie quickly since she would know more about this madness than probably even Abberline. Evie arrived to one of the brothels and began to ask the girls if they had seen Nellie. A lot of the girls were very dismissive of Evie by saying they didn't know Nellie or that they had no idea where she was. Evie walked to the back of the brothel to see another girl who seemed nervous.

"Excuse me," Evie spoke up.

The girl jumped a little then looked at Evie, "W-what do you want?"

"I am looking for a girl named Nellie," Evie replied softly to show she wasn't meaning any harm.

"What do you want with her?" The girl asked still a little apprehensive, "Are you a friend?"

"I am and I need her help," Evie pleaded.

"She was taken to a mansion by Lady O," the girl explained, "Be quick though... I fear something may happen to her..."

Evie thanked the girl and was immediately on her way to the only mansion she knew of in London which was the Kenway Mansion. She prayed to God that Nellie was safe and that nothing had happened to her. It didn't take long for the elder Frye twin to reach the mansion, only to see that it was surrounded by what looked like Rooks but they were dressed in dark purple jackets instead of the usual green. This had her concerned, figuring that the Rooks were now taking orders from Jack. She had to be sneaky about this if she was going to find Nellie. Evie then pulled a fear bomb from her pouch and threw it to the group of Rooks that were blocking the front doorway. The bomb exploded with a hallucinogenic cloud and screech which made the group of Rooks shriek out in terror. They all ran around screaming before they killed each other off while some of the others ran away down the streets. Evie carefully looked around for more Rooks before she used her lockpick to get into the mansion.

Once inside, Evie looked around to see a crowd listening to a speech from a woman which had to be Lady Olwyn Owers. Evie blended into the crowd while making her way to the group of "unfortunate" women. She then spotted Nellie amongst the girls and got her attention.

Nellie was startled when she saw Evie but then looked relieved, "Jacob's sister. We... can't talk here or else he'll kill me. Jacob said you must kill Lady O to get to him."

Evie still didn't understand why killing Lady Owers will lead her to the Ripper? Were they working together? Evie was broken out of her thoughts from applause, signaling that Lady Owers was finished with her speech. The girls began to dissipate and Evie tried her best to find Lady Owers among the people. She noticed a woman was leaving hastily with a Rook. Evie pushed her way through the crowd to try and catch up with the woman, knowing it had to be Owers. She eventually made it outside only to see that a carriage was speeding away. there was no way that Evie was going to let her get away. Evie hoisted herself up to a carriage seat and immediately began to chase after the other carriage. She had to catch it and put an end to Lady Owers life so she could get one step closer to the Ripper. Evie had caught up to the carriage only top jump onto the roof and knock out the driver. She immediately took the reins and pulled the carriage over.

'Now to take care of this,' Evie thought to herself.

She opened the door to the carriage and was about to extend her hidden blade into Owers until Nellie tumbled out. Evie was shocked and quickly caught the young girl and made sure that she was all right.

"Nellie! I'm so sorry," Evie apologized quickly as she helped Nellie stand.

"She... she used me as a distraction..." Nellie replied as she held her side.

"And expected me to kill you," Evie sighed and shook her head, "Nellie, I need your help with finding the Ripper. I can't do this alone and Moira can't do this or she will get hurt."

"Mrs. Frye? She's dead, Miss Evie," Nellie replied sadly.

Evie was confused and shook her head, "Dead? Where did you hear that from?"

"I heard from the girls that they overhead the police and even the Inspector saying that Mrs. Frye was dead," Nellie explained.

Now it all made sense to Evie now, especially since Moira was still alive. Abberline probably announced that Moira was dead so that the Ripper nor anyone else would go after her while she recovered. Evie then looked back at Nellie.

"Nellie, Moira is still alive. She is being treated for her injuries at a hospital," Evie mentioned.

"Oh, thank the Lord for that," Nellie sighed, "What about Jacob? Is he all right?"

Evie looked away and sighed, "I am not sure... we have no clue where he is."

Nellie bit her lip and tried to hold back tears but looked at Evie, "Miss Evie, I will do what I can to help you. I owe it to you for saving my life... I owe it to Jacob and Moira... for saving me and all my sisters..."

"I would appreciate that, Nellie," Evie replied with a nod, "If you need my assistance at all, let me know."

"Miss Evie... it's too much to ask for," Nellie said softly and looked down.

Evie placed her hands on the young woman's shoulders, "Nellie, we are in this together. You need protection too and I will assist. Jacob and Moira would do the same, you know this, and I will help."

Nellie looked back up at the elder Frye twin, "Well, Miss Evie... if you could help protect the girls from anyone who causes them harm... then maybe that will weaken the Ripper's hold on us"

"You have my word, I will take care of everything," Evie vowed.

"I just hope that this will put an end to the terror the Ripper has brought upon this city..." Nellie said softly, "I hope that Moira recovers and that Jacob is found safely..."

"So do I, Nellie..." Evie murmured, "So do I..."

* * *

Hell wouldn't even come close to how he would describe his situation right now. His body was wracked with pain from Jack's beatings and the cold of the cell made his body ache even worse. Jack only fed him scraps and very little water that wouldn't even satisfy the urchins on the street. Jacob lost count of how many days he has been in this cell and was slowly being driven mad by the screams and cries of the inmates of Lambeth Asylum. He kept wondering to himself when Jack was going to finish him off. He knew that the crazed murderer was just toying with him and bringing him pain each and every day.

Jacob began to lose hope more and more hope with each passing day. He remembered the day clearly when Jack had said that Inspector Abberline announced that Moira was dead. He was in denial about his wife being dead and knowing she was stronger than that but after that dreadful night, he knew that she was gone. Pain ripped through the Master Assassin's heart as he thought about his lover no longer of this world and still regretted not telling her about Jack. He tried to keep her safe only for her to be slain by their own student. He wanted to prevent her from assassinating someone so close to the female Assassin.

Jacob knew full well that Moira loved Jack very much as if he was her own son. Jacob felt the same as his wife, he loved Jack dearly and like a son. Though as the young boy grew older, Jacob noticed that the initiate held more hostility, especially towards him and Moira. There were times in their training together, Jack would go overboard and try to hurt Jacob only to succeed a few times. Jacob tried to discipline the boy more only to notice that the lad would brush him off. The Master Assassin only took this as a sign of reckless behavior that even he had shown towards his father in his youth. Jacob figured that Jack would come around and grow... but he was gravely mistaken. Jacob's ignorance to his students behavior had brought the beginning of the downfall to the Brotherhood of London. His initiates that were sent after Jack were brutally slaughtered, his beloved Moira now turning to ash and he was next but didn't know when.

Jacob reached into his coat her pulled out the photograph that Moira had given him so long ago and carried with him everywhere. He opened it to see her young smiling face and the lock of hair that was pinned to the velvet. Her vow of love and devotion to him and only him. A few tear droplets landed on the glass that protected her image. He brought her photo to his forehead, trying not to let out a sob. He didn't want Jack to know that he was starting to break. The monster already took away everything from him and turned it against him. First it was his initiates, then his Rooks and Moira. As much as Jacob wanted to break, he had to retain some hope. The door to his small cell had opened only to reveal Jack's silhouette.

"Wakey wakey, Jacob," Jack said in sing song, "Are you going to cooperate with me today?"

Jacob only turned his head away from him which did not sit well with Jack at all. Jack walked over to his teacher and kneeled in front of him, "I don't have any time for your games, Jacob. Tell me where they are now!"

Jacob slightly winced but only glared at Jack, "Go to hell, you monster."

Jack screamed in fury and struck Jacob's face with his fist and hunched over the fallen Assassin while heaving his breath, "Where are your son and daughter!? Where are James and Alice!?"

Jacob took in deep breaths then spat out some blood. Jacob was not going to let Jack go after his children and hurt them. Jack may have taken most of what was near and dear to Jacob but not his children. Even if it cost him his own life, Jacob wouldn't reveal where his children went. He knew that Jack was close friends with James and Alice but wasn't sure if he would kill them or not. After all, Jack was ruthless on him and Moira, already killing his beloved which means he was next. Though Jacob had a feeling Jack was going to keep him alive until he cracked and tell him where James and Alice were. No matter what, Jacob was going to stay silent.

Jack wrenched Jacob up by the front of his coat as icy blues glared into frail hazels, "Answer me, damn you!"

"Alice and James are..." Jacob started, "safe and far away from you."

Jack didn't like that answer and threw Jacob against the stone wall causing him to cry out and slide down to the floor. Moira's framed photo dropped to the floor only for Jack to pick it up. He looked at it and scoffed as his gaze looked back at Jacob.

"Your little wife is dead, Jacob," Jack snarled, "You won't have to mourn her death any longer, you'll soon be joining her in hell."

Jack threw down the photo and stomped on it, shattering the glass of the frame. He left the cell only to slam the door shut behind him and let out a scream while knocking some things over as he left. Jacob spat out more blood, beginning to feel dizzy from the wind being knocked out of him then took noticed of the frame. He was going to make Jack pay for destroying something precious to him. He crawled over to the tattered remains of the frame and picked it up. Pieces of glass fell onto the stone floor but saw that Moira's picture managed to stay intact. He gazed at it sadly and held it close to his heart before passing out. He awaited death if only it meant he would be in the embrace of his beloved once more.

* * *

Moira's eyes snapped open as she felt like her chest was being constricted. She sat up and breathed heavily while clutching her chest. Cold sweat covered her brow and tried to steady her breathing before looking around the room. She wasn't sure why she felt this way but it felt like her heart was breaking. Jacob? Could it be possible that he was still alive and thinking about her like she was for him. Could it be that he was able to reach her? Moira crumpled her sheets in her fists as tears welled in her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore; she had to be out there. She had to help Evie, she had to find Jacob and to kill the Ripper. No longer was she going to lay in bed feeling sorry for herself and wondering what will happen next. She had to take action if she was going to get any kind of result.

Moira threw off the sheets and looked at her legs. The nurses had taken off the splints and now her legs were wrapped with bandages. Moira knew full well that the Ripper didn't completely break her legs to where she couldn't recover quickly. Moira took deep breaths as she carefully moved her legs off the bed and onto the floor. She felt a slight sting causing her face to contort with pain but this wasn't going to stop her. She then grabbed a handkerchief that was by her bedside and looked at the photo of her family.

'I'm not giving up...' Moira thought to herself, 'For my husband... for London...'

Moira rolled up the handkerchief and placed it in between her teeth to muffle her screams and so she wouldn't bite through her tongue. She positioned herself then carefully pushed herself to stand up, only for her to fall forward onto the floor. She let out a muffled cry as she landed on the floorboards. Quickly she looked up to see if any of the nurses had heard her. She waited a few more seconds, knowing that the nurses were not coming. She heaved a small sigh then hoisted herself up to hold onto the bed, her legs dragging behind her.

She knew that this was going to be harder than it looked but she was not going to give up now. She moved her legs so that she was on her knees now. The bastard luckily didn't fracture her legs to where it would take months and months of healing. She then grabbed a chair that was near the bed and used the chair and bed as support to help her stand. Moira took in a few labored breaths before pulling herself up to stand on her feet but not putting too much pressure on them. She was in some pain but not tremendous pain like that night.

'All right, Moira,' she thought to herself, 'You can do this, even if it kills you.'

She slowly began to lift each leg to stretch them out and get used to bending them again. She then moved one leg in front of the other while still holding onto the chair and bed. She winced every now and then from the pressure being put on her legs. Moira knew that if she did this every night for a few hours, she would be back to assassinating in no time. After a few minutes, Moira sat back down on the bed and glanced out the window to see snow beginning to fall outside. She sighed and closed her eyes, knowing the road to recovery was going to involve suffering. She was prepared to take on this agony so she could end the existence of the one who ended her happy life. She laid back on her bed and positioned herself back to the way she was so the nurses wouldn't suspect anything. She stared up at the ceiling, figuring out how she was going to escape once she was able to walk. Her blue eyes grew heavier and eventually fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

A/N: *sniffs* Thank you to all who have reviewed. You guys are amazing! I am eager to get more of this story out. I am surprised that I am posting at least once a week. But! Since I graduate Saturday, I will have more time for this story and that means more chapters posted! Thank you again for your support. I really, really do appreciate it!


	5. Take the Risk

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters but I do own Moira, James and Alice Frye!

* * *

 _It was a beautiful spring day and the Fryes decided to have a family outing at Hyde Park. Alice and James had begged their parents to take them out since they were cooped up in the house during the winter time. Jacob and Moira had agreed with their children and that it would do them good to get out of the house and into the sunshine. They decided to make a whole day of it by having a picnic and playing croquet. As Moira made their lunch, there was a knock at the front door that broke her out of her thoughts. She wiped her hands on her apron while she walked towards the door and opened it to reveal Jack._

 _"Oh, Jack," Moira chirped, "How are you, darling?"_

 _"I am well, Mrs. Frye," Jack said as he looked at her with a smile, "Are Alice and James around?"_

 _"They are, love," Moira said as she stepped aside for him, "They are in their rooms."_

 _"Thank you!" Jack replied excitedly then ran upstairs to see James and Alice._

 _Moira chuckled as she closed the door and made her way back into the kitchen to finish their lunches. After a few minutes, Jacob walked into the kitchen with some opened letters then looked up at Moira still making their lunch._

 _"Who was at the door, love?" Jacob queried as he set the letters down on the kitchen table._

 _"Jack has dropped by to see Alice and James," Moira replied as she walked over to the picnic basket on the table and placed some sandwiches in it._

 _"Well since the lad is here, why doesn't he come along with us?" Jacob asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind._

 _Moira giggled as Jacob held her close to him and placed her hands over his, "That's a wonderful idea, love. I'm sure he would love to join us on this lovely day."_

 _"He really has become part of the family, hasn't he?" Jacob asked as he nuzzled his face into her neck._

 _"He really has," Moira agreed turned her head slightly to kiss his head, "He's showing much promise with his training and gets along so well with Alice and James. He's too good to be true."_

 _"I'm just happy we were able to turn his life around after what has happened to him," Jacob replied._

 _"Same here," Moira said then looked at her pocket watch, "Go get the children and yourself ready, I am just about done with our lunch."_

 _"All right, love," Jacob replied placing a small kiss on her lips before letting her go and heading upstairs._

 _After Moira finished making lunch and everyone was ready, they were off to the park. The children skipped along the streets as Moira and Jacob walked behind, watching the children play and smiling. Spring time certainly had brightened everyone spirits since almost everyone was out and about on the streets. There were also plenty of people in the park too, taking advantage of the warm weather. Lovers, husbands and wives with their children and even pets too. The family then had settled down in a spot and Alice helped her mother with setting out the blanket and taking items out of the picnic basket. They all chatted and laughed as they all had their lunch, enjoying each others company. Once lunch was finished, the children ran off to play a game with each other while Jacob and Moira decided to stay where they were and kept an eye on them._

 _James, Alice and Jack stood so they were looking at each other then the oldest Frye child spoke up, "I think we should play a game of hide and seek."_

 _"No fair, James!" Alice huffed as she crossed her arms, "You always use your sharp eagle vision to always find us."_

 _"I swear that I won't use it this time," James replied holding his hands up then looked at Jack, "What do you think, Jack?"_

 _"Sounds great," Jack replied with a smile, "I'll go first!"_

 _Jack covered his eyes then began to count while Alice and James ran off to different hiding places. After Jack finished counting, he began to look around for his friends. He scanned the whole park of where they might be. Jack then looked over to see Moira and Jacob holding each other close as they read from one of Moira's books. Jack noticed that Jacob had picked a daisy that was beside him then presented it to Moira. Moira's face lit up with happiness as she saw the flower and carefully took it before kissing Jacob lightly. This gave Jack an idea and began to look around for some flowers growing._

 _Alice tried to hold back her giggles as Jack was trying to look for her and her brother. She was usually good with hide and seek since she learned a lot of stealth from her mother and Aunt Evie. She placed her hands over her mouth to still try and supress her giggles. Alice then gasped when the bushes parted and looked to see that Jack had found her._

 _"Got you, Alice!" Jack chuckled._

 _"Ohhh, you always find me so quickly, Jack!" Alice huffed as she stood up and exited the bushes. As she dusted her dress off, she looked to see Jack held up a few daisies to her, "Oh, Jack! They're so pretty!"_

 _"Pretty flowers for a pretty girl," Jack said as he shuffled his feet a little in embarrassment._

 _"You are very sweet," Alice giggled sniffing the flowers. Jack decided to be bold and placed a kiss on Alice's cheek, making her look at him, "What are you doing, Jack?"_

 _"Alice," Jack started while blushing and looked into her hazel eyes with his grey eyes, "I really, really like you."_

 _"I like you too, Jack..." Alice trailed off then looked down sadly, "but not in that way... I care for you as a brother..."_

 _Jack looked down sadly but felt Alice's hand on his shoulder and her giggle a little, "Come on, let's find James. He won't like it if we gang up on him."_

 _Jack gazed back up to the girl he loved very much and forced a smile for her. He nodded which made her smile more and she was off to find her brother. He watched as her brunette pigtails bounced as she ran off, a giggle escaping those lips. Jack stood there and wondered what he did wrong to make her not like him as he did for her._

* * *

"Mrs. Frye, I have brought you your evening tea and meal," the nurse replied softly while walking into the room then gasped when she saw Moira out of bed, "Mrs. Frye! You should not be walking!"

The nurse placed the tray down and ran to Moira's side, moving the Assassin back into her bed, "Please, you must stay in bed."

Moira rolled her eyes then growled, "I have gotten better and need to start walking. I am tired of laying here doing nothing!"

"That's as may be, Mrs. Frye," The nursed huffed as the young nurse began to adjust the blankets, "but the doctor says otherwise. It will be at least another month before you area allowed to walk. Now please, I've brought your meal and tea."

The nurse placed the tray of food on Moira's lap then took her leave from the room. Moira hated that nurse with a passion, she hated her doctor and she hated this hospital. She was ready to leave this place and finally be on her way to find the Ripper. Time was ticking and each second was dire no matter what. Ever since that night of trying her damnedest to walk, she began to do that every night for a half an hour before she started to move up the time to an hour to two hours. It has been at least three weeks and Moira was at her best for moving around without falling or being in pain.

She had the scenario playing in her head ever since she had the urge to walk of facing Jack. Moira didn't want to admit it but she was terrified. She was afraid of how she was going to face the Ripper, knowing full well he could overpower her again and kill her. She knew that with Evie by her side, the elder Frye twin could help her get rid of Jack. Moira also didn't want to face the reality that Jacob might be dead as well. For now, those fears had to be pushed to the back of her head and focus on saving everyone from the Ripper's terror.

She still wondered how it came to this where her former student would do something so horrible. She always thought of him to be the sweetest little boy and considered him a son. She loved him dearly but as he grew up, he became distant from her, Jacob and even her children. Moira was distraught when he disappeared around the same time that James and Alice wanted to leave home. She didn't realize that he started killing in the early months of 1888. After Abberline had her admitted to the hospital for her injuries, he visited her and explained to her everything from the Ripper to his murders to Jacob working with him almost around the clock. Moira understood better why Jacob was gone so much and why he seemed distant with even her. Moira wished that he would tell her what was going on so she could help regardless of her being heartbroken over Jack. She didn't even think to link the pieces together to lead Jack to being the Ripper since her mind was clouded by what had happened. Moira knew full well that her beloved Jack was dead and taken over by a killer. She couldn't let her feelings get in the way of what was at hand. Ethan Frye's words still rang true, especially with this situation. She had to do this no matter what and she had to save everyone even Jack from himself.

After a couple hours, the hospital was quiet and the lights were out except for the dim candlelight in the halls, signaling to Moira that everyone had gone to bed and her time to make a move. She sat up in her bed and slowly made her way over to the door to her room and carefully peeked to check there were no nurses or doctors walking around. She then used her eagle vision to make sure there was no one else and luckily they were all gone for the night. Moira walked back over to her nightstand to pick up the photo of her family then made her way to the window and opened it. The chilly November air rushed against her face, making her shiver but this wasn't going to stop her. She looked below to see there was a stack of leaves below that would be able to break her fall. She stepped up onto the window frame and crouched then took in a few deep breaths.

This was it; this was to see if she had really recovered or if she would fail and gravely injure herself. Moira had to take this chance if she was going to save anyone. She soon leapt out of the window to the waiting leaves below, feeling the air rush past her. She landed safely in the leaves then shimmied her way out to step onto the cobblestone. Moira steadied herself and took a few steps forward, noticing there was no pain at all. As she walked, she began to slowly pick up the pace and began to run. She nearly burst into tears that she was actually able to run now, meaning that she was fully recovered and could do this.

Moira ran all the way home so she could change into her Assassin clothing and grab her hidden blade and weapons. She had to pick the lock to her own home since she didn't have her key by using her own hair clips. Once she was in, Moira lit a candelabra to light her way so she could find what she needed since everything was only illuminated by the moon. She ran up to her bedroom to walk over to the closet and pulled out her Assassin cloak and clothing. It had been so long since she wore her cloak that in it way it comforted her. After she was dressed, she grabbed the candelabra and headed downstairs to Jacob's study since that was where they kept their hidden blades and weapons. Moira adjusted her blade on her arm then extended her blade to make sure it was working properly. She then picked up her pouches filled with throwing knives and smoke bombs.

As Moira was adjusting the pouches on her belt, she heard a noise causing her to perk her head up. She then heard footsteps, making her immediately blow out the candles and pull her hood over her head. She wondered if Jack saw her and had followed her back to her home. She was not going to lose this time and she was going to make him talk. Moira took in a deep, silent breath and leaned against the wall near the door frame and pulled out a throwing knife only to hear if there was more movement. She then heard footsteps slowly making their way towards her position. A floorboard creaked nearby and Moira moved from her spot to the flick the knife towards the unknown attacker. The dark figure quickly dodged her blade causing Moira to extend her hidden blade and launched herself towards them. The intruder dodged her blade while grabbing Moira's arm and flipping her to the ground. Before Moira could register was what going on and get up, the offender placed their foot on her chest.

"Goddamnit!" Moira snarled.

She heard a gasp and a familiar voice, "Moira!?"

Moira's eyes widened and felt the foot move away from her chest, "Evie!? Jesus, your bite is still worse than your bark."

"What are you doing here!?" Evie asked as she helped Moira up, "You're supposed to be in the hospital!"

"I don't know if you noticed, Evie dearest," Moira started as she took her hood off and looked at the elder Frye twin, "I can walk again. Hell, I can run and I am going to help you now."

Evie placed crossed her arms and shook her head, "Always so stubborn."

"You can partly blame Jacob for that," Moira replied grabbing her knife that was lodged into the woodwork of the fireplace and placed it back into her knife pouch, "So, what have you found?"

Evie sighed softly as she looked at Moira. Her sister in-law did look much better and moved well, though she did question Moira's ability to fight. The elder Frye twin walked up to her with concern in her eyes.

"Moira, I'm concerned for you," Evie said as she looked into Moira's dark blue eyes, "You are not in top shape. I was able to easily take you down with one hit. What makes you think you can take on Jack like this?"

Moira clenched her fists as Evie said this to her, "I can do this, Evie. I was taken off guard since I thought you were Jack... I was blinded by fury since I wanted answers from him... Why he is doing this... What brought him to kill innocent people... What he did with Jacob..."

Evie saw tears fall from her eyes then sighed again. She knew the tremendous pain that Moira was going through with her former student. When Jacob and Moira first arrived in India with their initiates, she could see how much she cared for Jack and treated him like he was her own child. Jack was constantly by Moira and didn't want to leave her side. Moira was like a mother to Jack ever since his mother was murdered and Jacob was a father to him. He was practically brought up in a loving home. What could have changed to where Jack was so malicious towards Moira and Jacob?

Evie brought Moira into a hug and rubbed her back, "If we are going to do this, we are doing this together, Moira. We can't let our feelings get in the way."

Moira sniffed as she nodded, "I do know that... I just to focus and I know you will help me with that."

"Then let's find him and get our answers,"Evie said looking at Moira's face.

Moira gazed back at Evie and nodded, "Let's finish this once and for all."

* * *

A/N: Review! For if you do, I shall rain cookies upon you X3 Hope that you guys are liking this still and that I haven't started sucking at writing this .


	6. Dark of the Night

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters but I do own Moira, James and Alice Frye.

* * *

 _Training today was starting to get more intense than usual for Jacob and Jack. They both had been training in hand to hand combat for whenever the situation would get dire for the Assassin in training. Jacob had noticed that Jack seemed more aggressive and that the lad was trying to be more forceful. Jacob had decided for them to take a small break so they could catch their breath. Jack was sitting underneath a tree and began to look at his throwing knives that Jacob had given him recently. He wanted to go back to his training since he felt like he could best his master. He could feel himself get stronger with every day that they trained._

 _Jack looked at one of his throwing knives in his hand and wondered if he should practice at all. He had practiced back at the home against the side of the house but the Rooks had scolded him to not do that anymore. He then looked up to see that Moira had come out with lunch for him and Jacob. He smiled when Moira looked at him and saw the smile on her face. After he had lost his mother, Moira had become like a mother to him and treated him with so much kindness._

 _Though there was something Jack couldn't help but loathe about her. Yes this woman has treated him wonderfully and showed him nothing but love but he really knew that she was part of the problem of why his life ended up like this. His grey eyes narrowed as he watched his teachers hold each other close which couldn't help but infuriate him. Anger bubbled in his stomach as he continued to look at them. Watching them both made him want to turn away in disgust. He wanted nothing more than to make then feel pain like he did. Jack held up the knife he was holding and gazed at the sharp texture then looked back at Jacob._

 _"I made you boys some lunch," Moira said sweetly as she placed the tray down on the table._

 _Jacob smiled as he walked over to her, "You're the best, love."_

 _"You both are working hard and deserve a break," Moira replied pouring some lemonade into each glass. She then looked over at the lad sitting underneath the tree, "How is he doing today?"_

 _"As usual, he is doing well and learning very quickly," Jacob replied placing a hand on her lower back then kissed the side of her head._

 _"That is good," Moira replied with a smile then laughed, "He probably will be better than you at this point."_

 _"Watch it," Jacob playfully growled then gazed at his wife, "Though I am concerned."_

 _"Concerned about what, dear?" Moira asked._

 _"He seems different," Jacob replied softly, "He seems more aggressive than usual and has tried to overpower me."_

 _"Maybe he is taking his training more seriously," Moira replied running a hand along his back, "He is like you when you were that age. Give him some time and he will turn around, I'm sure of it."_

 _"You're probably right, love," Jacob said smiling softly at her._

 _"You even said that he reminded you of yourself when you were that age," Moira chuckled._

 _"I did and I'm sure that he will come around too," he said._

 _Jacob then felt a shooting pain on his hand and looked to see that he had a severe cut along to top of his hand. He then noticed a throwing knife lodged into the side of the house, dripping with blood, then looked to see the pouch of knives next to Jack. He looked at Jack in shock. Did the lad really just throw a knife at him?_

 _"Jacob! Are you all right?!" Moira cried as she took his hand to examine it, "That is a deep wound! Let me get the medical kit!"_

 _Moira ran into the house quickly then Jacob looked at Jack still sitting underneath the tree. His eyes held a cold stare towards the Master Assassin which was unsettling to him. He couldn't help but feel a shiver run down his spine as he looked at the young man. Sure Jacob was reckless with his training with his father but he never in his mind wanted to throw a knife and hurt his father. Was this really just a phase for the lad? Or was there something else that his student was hiding from the him?_

 _Jack saw the terrified look his master's face which made a feeling of excitement rush through him. He also had a feeling of satisfaction to see the fear evident on another's face. It frightened Jack at first but now he couldn't help but get enjoyment from it. He then smirked to himself, thinking that there was more to this. Causing fear had woken up something inside of him._

* * *

Moira felt the cold winter air hit her face as she gazed out the open door to the train cart. They had secretly boarded a train that would take them to the Owers Manor. There they would find out the secrets the Ripper has been hiding. Answers that would hopefully lead them to the Ripper and where Jacob could be. She then stepped back inside the car and looked at Evie who was preparing her weapons for the mission at hand. Since Evie had been investigating the whole time Moira was trying to walk in the hospital, she acquired information from Nellie about Lady O working with the Ripper. Evie had relayed this information onto Moira and even told her about the Rooks now working with Jack. Moira was heartbroken to hear this but she knew that she couldn't let her feelings waver. She couldn't believe that so much has happened without her knowledge and wished that she was there to prevent anything from happening. Now she was out of the hospital and ready to put a stop to the horror.

Evie stood next to Moira by the open door, "Owers Manor is ahead, we need to jump. Can you do that?"

Moira nodded, "Yes, it's now or never."

"All right, then let's do this," Evie replied.

Both of them braced themselves and leapt off the moving train and landed on the freezing, snow covered ground. Evie sat up and shook her head slightly to compose herself then glanced Moira slowly sitting up as well. She placed a hand on her sister in-law's shoulder, "Are you all right? Are your legs hurting?"

"Just fine, Evie dearest," Moira answered softly, "My legs are fine as well."

Evie sighed in relief then helped Moira up from the ground. Both of them began to make their way towards the manor as the cold air continued to blow snow around them. Moira then pulled her hood up to keep the cold out of her face, cursing the wind that chilled her to the bone. Moira was still a little afraid of how everything is going to play out but was glad that Evie was by her side this whole time. She had to focus on cleaning up the damage Jack has caused and finding her husband while hoping to return to a normal life. Even then she felt like she was lying to herself and giving herself false hope of going back to her old life. She did what she had to do to make her keep on moving. Though Moira hated the idea of living a life without Jacob.

Moira pulled out Jacob's photo from her coat and opened it to reveal the male Assassin in his youth while a lock of his hair adorned the velvet. She bit her lip and tried her best to hold back tears. This man has helped her in so many ways that she wasn't sure how her life would turn out without him. With their many hardships and problems, they always came out on top and stronger than ever. They raised a beautiful family and now they were off contributing to their other Assassin brethren. She loved Jacob more than life itself and prayed to God that he was at least safe. She swore if anything happened to him by Jack's hand, she would destroy the Ripper herself. She lightly kissed the photo then gazed at his sweet face.

'I'll find you, darling,' Moira thought to herself, 'Even if it takes me until my last breath... I will find you...'

Both Assassins continued to trudge through the snow and eventually began to see a clearing. Evie pushed back the branches of the trees then saw the roof of Owers Manor. This was it; no turning back now. They made their way to a stone ledge and descended it onto the property. Both Frye women saw a small group of Rooks gathered around a fire and noticed that a brute was trying to calm his comrades down. Evie and Moira moved closer to them and hid behind the bushes to overhear their conversation.

"Don't be stupid," the brute scoffed, "Those stories are just rumors. No one has actually seen..."

"I swear!" a Rook cut off the brute, "Someone said that they saw the ghost of Mrs. Frye around the premises!"

"Her s-s-spirit is out with a v-vengeance!" another Rook stuttered

"How much of a bloody fool are you all!? There are no such things as ghosts!" the brute scolded, "You've been reading too many penny dreadfuls!"

Moira and Evie looked at each other then Evie smirked, "Ghost, huh?"

"I think I can give them a good scare," Moira chuckled lightly.

"I'll help with that," Evie replied holding up a fear bomb.

The elder Frye then threw the fear bomb in the middle of the Rooks. Before they could react, the fear bomb exploded with the hallucinogenic cloud. Moira pulled her hood back up and slowly made her way to the group and extended her hidden blade. She grabbed the brute into a headlock only to see fear in his eyes as well as the rest of the Rooks.

"You should have believed in me," Moira replied in a dark tone as she extended her hidden blade, "You have brought on the wrath of Moira Frye."

The brute let out a scream but was then silenced when Moira's blade sunk into his throat. The other Rooks screamed bloody murder as they ran away from her. They all shouted about the return of Jacob's dead wife from the grave and that she came back to kill them all. Moira dropped the brute's body and cleaned off her blade while Evie walked next to her.

"Very convincing for an obvious alive woman," Evie chuckled.

"Better to have them afraid and out of our way to make this job easier," Moira snickered, "I think I like the idea of being a ghost."

"We can use it to our advantage... for now," Evie said as she began to walk, "They will catch on eventually... especially Jack."

"Right," Moira replied as her features became serious and she began to follow Evie.

They descended a small flight stairs to many footprints that were scurried in the snow. It appeared that they had run off after the cries from their comrades about the ghost that had come back to haunt them. They still had to be sneaky if they were going to get inside of the manor without being detected. They noticed that Lady O's butler was hiding out in a small house next to the manor. He definitely knew all the secrets of the building and no doubt Lady O was under strict protection. The two Assassins snuck their way to the house and went through the backdoor while hiding behind a changing curtain. They listened closely to the butler talking to a Rook.

"If you're not careful, then that Frye woman will be here to serve your head on a platter!" the butler scolded, "Need I remind you that if something happens to Lady O, it's the end of everything we worked for?!"

"Yes, sir, understood," the Rook replied, "but wha-what about that rumor that's been floating around?"

"Don't be daft," the butler snorted, "The ghost of Mrs. Frye. Preposterous! Your concern should be getting rid of Miss Frye."

The butler then opened the door to the small house and took his leave. Moira and Evie then nodded in agreement that they needed to follow the butler and take out anyone that would cross their paths to stop them. Evie went ahead and took care of the Rook that the butler was talking to while Moira started to slowly move ahead to track the butler as well as take care of anymore Rooks. As she began to tail him, she hid behind a bush just as the butler began to look around in a frightened manner.

"Is... is that you, Mr. Jack?" the butler stuttered as he continued to look around, "Show yourself, Miss Frye!"

Moira smirked to herself and was tempted to put on her ghost act again until Evie showed up beside her. She quirked a brow at Moira then looked at the butler as he was frantic. The butler seemed more paranoid than the rest of the Rooks.

"What is he going on about?" Evie whispered to Moira.

"I don't know... but he is certainly mad," Moira replied as she peeked at him again.

The butler then began to walk faster, "It can't be... it can't be... if that you Mrs. Frye, you have no business with me! You have no reason to haunt me!"

Moira rolled her eyes then looked at Evie, "Bloody hell. Where did this rumor of me as a ghost come from?"

"Ghost of the past no doubt," Evie said softly, "and the terror of the Ripper looms over everyone. One wrong move and death will await them. Some Rooks might feel guilt for going against you and Jacob and think you would be back for revenge."

Moira sighed softly and looked Evie, "I am back for revenge but not on the Rooks and we will end this. The butler is farther ahead now and in the manor."

Evie nodded and followed Moira as they snuck their way into the side door of the large home. They used their eagle vision to find the butler at a bookcase and noticed that he pulled a book slightly from the case, revealing a secret door. Once the butler had ascended the stairs and that there were no more Rooks around, Evie and Moira walked over to the bookcase and inspected it. They looked at the books to see which one would be the right book. Moira then pulled a book and saw the bookcase move to the side. The Assassins hastily made their way up the stairs to the second floor. They saw men being entertained by women and there were Rooks keeping guard. Not wanting to risk being caught, Evie and Moira began to knock out many of the Rooks then searched around for Lady O's husband. Thomas Owers would be the key to getting close to her.

Moira managed to locate him in a room, speaking with a few women and entertaining them with a tale. They both brought their hoods over their heads and entered the room where they would get Thomas Owers. Evie grabbed Thomas's arm and twisted it behind his back while Moira pressed her hidden blade to his back. The women Owers was entertaining ran out of the room hastily while screaming when they saw the two hooded figures.

He looked at both of them, trying to see their faces, "Who are you both?"

Evie pushed him to walk, "Call us Atropos and Manea."

"Ah, the eldest fate who determines who dies and the mother of spirits of the night," Thomas said, "And what do you intend to do with me?"

"Oh we intend to have a little fun, Mr. Owers," Moira replied, "Regarding your wife as well."

"Like to play rough now, don't you, dear?" Thomas replied with a chuckle.

If Moira could, she would have sunk her blade into his throat by now but they needed him to get past the guards and to Lady O. Thomas tried to continue his advances on the Assassins but they weren't having any of it. Once they approached Lady O's room, Moira and Evie stepped to the side so that only Thomas peered through the doorway to his wife, "Oh, dearest. I have a special surprise for you."

"Not now, husband," Lady O huffed as she gathered papers together, "I have other matters to attend to."

The Assassins pushed Thomas aside and ran into the room with their blades drawn. Before Lady O could react, their blades were buried deep into her stomach. Both laid her down then stared at her as she coughed up blood, struggling to hold onto life. She focused her vision to see she was slain by Evie and Moira.

"I should thank you both for killing me for I feared death at the Ripper's hands," Lady O replied then looked at Moira, "So the rumors were true that you are back from the dead, Mrs. Frye."

"Dead only in yours and the Ripper's eyes," Moira replied coldly.

"No matter," Lady O replied, "Once he knows you're alive, you don't stand a chance, Mrs. Frye."

Evie then recovered a photo that was laying right beside Lady O. She picked it up and saw a four men together and three of their faces were scratched out while one man's face was intact. Evie's brow then furrowed and glanced back at the dying woman, showing her the photograph.

"What did you do with these men?" Evie snapped.

"The Ripper is entertaining them presently," she chuckled lightly, "Mr. Weaversbrook will be joining them soon..."

With that, Lady O turned her head and gasped out her last breath. Both Assassins then dipped their handkerchiefs in her blood then placed it in their coats. Moira then looked at the photo Evie was looking at then glanced up at the elder Frye with concern.

"We have to get back to London and see to Mr. Weaversbrook," Moira suggested.

"You're right," Evie said placing the photograph in her coat, "We need to get out of here quickly and speak with Inspector Abberline."

Moira nodded then they both hastily exited the manor, passing by the guests and Rooks. They exited through an open window and traced down the walls of the manor. They saw a group of people talking near the manor stairs and a carriage was waiting nearby. This gave the Assassins the opportunity to steal the carriage without much trouble from the driver. Acting quickly, they ran to the carriage and hopped into the front seat. Evie took the reins and cracked them to get the horses going. As they were riding off, both of them could hear the shouts of the men behind them but they eventually gave up.

Moira sighed softly, "I hope that nothing has happened to Mr. Weaversbrook. Luckily with the downfall of Lady O, the Ripper will start to lose focus."

"We're not out of the woods yet but you're right," Evie replied, "The death of Lady O will hopefully loosen some of his hold, especially over Nellie and the other girls."

* * *

As they rode away in the carriage, the figure that watched them on the rooftops glared as they escaped. Fury had swept through his entire being when he saw Jacob's sister as well as his wife who was clearly still alive. He was so angry that the rogue Assassin swore he saw red. He knew that he was going to end both of their lives. Jack was going to get rid of all the Fryes no matter what. Once, the twins and Moira were out of the way, he was going to find James and Alice Frye and wouldn't give up until he found them. He grabbed his knife from inside of his coat and descended from the roof.

He began to approach the group of men who were outside the manor. Without a second thought, Jack began to brutally murder one of the men, causing the others to shriek out in terror as they fled. Jack always enjoyed the screams of his victims as well as others crying out from sheer horror. It made him feel like he was in control which made him feel powerful. He dropped the corpse of the man then began to make his way into the manor. The people in his view were nothing more than vermin in his eyes. Their lives didn't matter to him and would rid them from this world. He slaughtered everyone left and right as he made his way to where Thomas Owers was. He approached the room that Owers as he was hunched over his fallen wife as he looked at her with saddened eyes.

He then looked up and gasped, "Mr. Jack! W-what are you doing here, sir?"

"You let those whores get away!" Jack shouted, "You can't even do a simple job and have your men get rid Jacob Frye's sister and wife!"

"I had no idea that they were his wife and sister, sir! I swear!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Pathetic excuse from a lecherous waste of space," Jack snarled while walking over to him, "You are of no use to me anymore."

Thomas shook his head vigorously and stepped back, "P-please, Mr. Jack! Give me o-one more chance!"

Jack didn't say anything and grabbed Thomas Owers only to stab him repeatedly. Thomas cried out from the tremendous pain then the light left his eyes as Jack's knife impaled his stomach and roughly dragged up to his sternum. Jack threw Thomas aside like a rag doll then glanced at the fallen corpse of Lady O. He only sneered at her, showing no sympathy to his former lieutenant then left the room. He saw the people that were still here, cowering in fear. There were no more carriages and no town close by to where they could run to or they would die in the cold. Jack had these people trapped like rats and none of them were getting out alive to tell the tale of tonight.

* * *

Jacob breathed heavily after emptying his stomach what felt like the millionth time today. He leaned against the stone wall of his cell while clutching his stomach, feeling like his insides were burning. If Jack was wanting Jacob to suffer then he was succeeding. The Master Assassin ached from Jack's beatings as well as feeling frozen all the time in this damp cell. He also knew that he was very sick too. Judging from how he felt and seeing it from other people, it was no doubt he had contracted cholera. It would only be a matter of time before the disease would take his life. Since Jack only gave him scraps and contaminated water, Jacob guessed that he only had a few days left before he would expire.

He didn't want to give up hope, not even when Jack would torture him for information about his children's location or from the madman starving him. He so badly wanted to take down Jack but his former pupil was stronger than him. He couldn't even lift a finger in the state that he was in right now or else his body would be wracked with pain. Though at this point, his hope was diminishing as he was looking at death. He hoped that Evie had gotten his letter and that she arrived so she could take care of the Ripper. If anyone could kill Jack, it would be Evie. He wanted to see his sister and his children one last time before he passed then he could join his beloved in the afterlife. He wanted to tell them that he loved them all dearly and that he was sorry for everything. He knew that his children are going to be amazing Assassins and change the world as well as be great assets to the Brotherhood.

Jacob then closed his tired, hurting eyes since he didn't feel like he would be vomiting again. He huddled up as much as he could to try and at least keep himself warm but even then that felt impossible at this point. He felt like he had lost a great battle that could have been handled better. He knew his father was right that feelings couldn't get in the way of the mission. If Jacob had just killed Jack without any feeling, then so many people would still be alive and there would be no Ripper. Jack had become like a son to him and the Master Assassin loved him dearly. He knew that it should have been taken care of but it was too late and couldn't be taken back. Jacob then placed his hand over the photo of Moira in his pocket, wishing she would take him to the next life with her.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry that it has taken me stupidly long to write this and made it a little longer to make up for last week! I had some bad writer's block with it and didn't want to force it out and have it be complete garbage. Since I took my time with it, I am sooooooo satisfied with it and actually enjoyed writing it ^^ I still want to try and do a weekly schedule to release chapters. Again, we will see how my writing flow is! Also Manea or Mania is the Roman goddess of the dead/mother of the ghosts, undead and spirits that wander the night. I decided to do the Roman version of the goddess since the Greek one was for insanity and madness. Given that Moira is a "ghost" in a chapter, the Roman version fit more ^^ I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thank you to all who have left a review. It means the world to me!


	7. Signed, The Ripper

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters but I do own Moira, James and Alice Frye.

* * *

 _Alice had taken advantage of the warm spring day to read a book outside and underneath the tree in the backyard. She was reading a novel by Jules Verne that piqued her interest since she found it on her mother's bookshelf. Phileas Fogg and his valet were given the challenge to circumnavigate the world in eighty days. The book sounded so adventurous and thrilling to the 17 year old Assassin that she had to take part in that adventure too. She also dreamed of traveling the world and her brother shared the same dream as her. Her and James were going to be talking to their parents soon about them traveling to different parts of the world. As much as she loved her home in London, she wanted to expand her horizons and was starting by exchanging letters with her aunt and uncle about living with them in India. Whenever she would travel to India with her parents and brother, she always felt like it was her second home. She was so drawn into her book that she almost didn't notice the figure approaching her. The sweet scent of flowers crossed her nose, making her look up to the source and saw Jack standing in front of her with a smile on his face and a bouquet of flowers in his hand._

 _"Hello, Alice dear," Jack said softly as he presented the flowers to her._

 _"Oh! Jack!" Alice gasped and carefully took the bouquet, "They are absolutely beautiful!"_

 _Jack couldn't help but smile as he looked at the girl in front of him that he had loved for so long. Alice Lillian Frye. How much he adored this girl ever since they were small children. He loved everything about her from her wavy brunette locks to her breathtaking hazel eyes to her freckled button nose and her heart melting smile. In his eyes, she was the epitome of beauty. Jack wanted nothing more than to make this woman his for the rest of his life. He too had liked reading through Moira's collection of books since he was a child. When the lad came across a book on the shelf about the language of flowers, it instantly grabbed his attention. Leafing through it, he had a good idea of a way to express to Alice of how much meant to him. For many years, he tried his best to woo the young Frye lady and tell her how much he cared for her._

 _"Snowdrops... meaning hope... tulips... a declaration of love... and red roses... meaning beauty and love," Alice replied as she gazed at each flower._

 _She then felt Jack take her free hand into his, making her look at him. He had a slight blush across his cheeks as he gazed into her hazel eyes. This was it. This was the moment that Jack was going to tell Alice that he loved her and wanted to her to be his. He wanted so badly for her to love him back as he did for her. He knew that she loved him as a brother when they were children but hoped her feelings had changed._

 _"Alice, I have known you for so long and have always cared for you ever since we were children," Jack started while lightly caressing her hand, "and getting to know you throughout the years and growing up with you, I have come to love you more and more each day. I would love nothing more than to court you and eventually spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so much, Alice Frye."_

 _"Oh... Jack..." Alice said softly and looked at him with sad eyes, "I care for you so very much... I really do but... I am so sorry, I don't love you."_

 _As Alice said those words, Jack could feel his heart break slowly from each word. He didn't understand. He has treated her with so much kindness and love, how could she not reciprocate his feelings? Jack suddenly felt empty on the inside as well as feeling numb. So many years of admiring her and doing everything for her and this is how she feels?_

 _Jack shook his head as he held her hand tighter, "I... I don't understand."_

 _Alice looked into his steel blue eyes with saddened hazel eyes, "Jack... I do have love for you but as a brother. You have always been there for me and I am so grateful but after training together and growing up, I see you as more of a brother. I always have... I always will..."_

 _Jack didn't want this nor would he accept it. He didn't want it to play out like this. He wanted this woman for himself and didn't want her with another. He knew that he was the only one who could make her happy and give her everything that she wanted._

 _"But darling, I love you so much," Jack said in almost a pleading tone as he held her hand tighter, "I want to make you happy and see your beautiful smile everyday."_

 _Alice bit her lip as she looked at him and stood up, "Jack... I really am sorry..."_

 _Jack shook his head and stood up with her, gripping her hand with more pressure, "Alice, please."_

 _"Jack! You're hurting me!" Alice cried._

 _Jack brought Alice close to him roughly as he looked into her hazels, "Why won't you love me!?"_

 _"Jack! Stop!" Alice screamed as she hit him with the bouquet, making flower petals fly in different directions._

 _"Tell me!" Jack shrieked as he glared at her with icy blue eyes._

 _Jack's grip on Alice was freed and was taken into another set of arms while the lad was thrown to the side. Alice looked up to see that her brother had saved her and was in his arms. She then looked to see that her parents ran outside to see what was going on. Alice bit her bottom lip as tears streamed down her face and ran into her father's arms. Jacob held Alice close to him while rubbing her back as Moira also comforted her by wiping her tears away. James looked as his parents were caring for his little sister then turned his attention back to Jack who was scrambling to get up from the ground._

 _"You are not to go anywhere near my sister! Am I clear!?" James shouted, "If you come near her again, I will kill you."_

 _Jack looked from James's angry face to Alice and saw her beautiful eyes were red from crying as she clung to her father. Jack felt the remains of his heart break further after seeing her like this. He made this beautiful girl cry from him being so rough with her. He never intended to hurt her and never wanted to make her cry. He then reached for her and started to slowly approach her._

 _"A-Alice... I'm so, so sorry..." Jack replied softly._

 _James then pushed him back and glared at him with fiery blue eyes, "Stay away from her!"_

 _"James, that's enough!" Jacob ordered._

 _"No! He has hurt Alice and I cannot forgive him!" James shouted._

 _Jack looked at James's stern gaze, Moira and Jacob's concerned looks to Alice's upset face. He couldn't take it any longer and turned to run. He climbed over the fence and began to run as fast as he could, not wanting to face his "family" any longer._

 _James then walked over to his parents and sister and stroked back Alice's hair, "Are you all right, Alice?"_

 _"I am..." Alice sniffed as she wiped her eyes, "I've... I've never known for him to treat me like that... his eyes... his eyes held so much anger..."_

 _Jack continued to run and run until he noticed something warm dripping from his left cheek. He stopped to reach for the cause and saw blood on his fingertips. One of the thorns from the roses when Alice struck him with the flowers. His heart was broken beyond repair after being rejected like that. Jack leaned against a building and slid down it slowly to sit, still gazing at the sticky blood on his fingertips. As he gazed at the red color, he started to realize just how much he hated the Frye family. They have only brought misery and pain into his life and only pretended to be his family._

 _Moira and Jacob were the reason why his mother was killed. When he learned that they were the ones who saved London and took down Starrick, he started to hate them. They could have prevented his mother's death but didn't. They were the reason why he was sent to Lambeth and in their guilt had released him Lambeth only to take him under their wing to learn their ways. He never wanted to be a part of their "Creed" and thought it was absolute rubbish. Then it came to their children who have also caused him pain. He thought James was his best friend and had promised the lad to always be by his side and help him. Even as children, James would still pick on Jack to where the lad would cry at times. James wouldn't even apologize and told Jack to grow up. He had felt betrayed by the one he called his friend._

 _Now Alice Frye had shattered his heart into many pieces. More than fifteen years of caring for her and protecting her and her only thanks was loving him like a brother? He deserved more than that; he deserved more from that family. He wanted their blood to run along the cobblestones of Whitechapel. Their innards displayed for all the people of London to see the darkness within that family. For them to pay for what they did to him. He was no longer their "lad." The lad was dead to them. Now he wanted to wreak havoc on their lives and cause them misery. He was now going to be known as the Ripper._

* * *

Moira and Evie had arrived back in London and made their way towards Abberline's office with news of Arthur Weaversbrook. They entered the office and Abberline looked at both of them, as well as surprised to see Moira up and about. Though he knew about her escape from the hospital, he had a feeling that she would be out finding Evie. But he didn't have a look of relief on his face when he saw both of them together.

"Tell me that you two found the Ripper,"Abberline replied grimly as he tossed the paper at them, "A murder at Ower's manor?"

Moira looked at the paper to see that there was a mass murder at Ower's manor. She could feel the color drain from her face and a knot form in her stomach as she looked at the photo. Everyone at the manor was killed? Her and Evie only killed Lady O and only a couple of Rooks. They didn't kill all those other people. She then looked at Abberline with confusion as Evie took the paper from her hands.

"Frederick, this doesn't make any sense," Moira replied almost frantically, "Evie and I didn't see the Ripper nor did we do this!"

"That's Chief Inspector to you, Mrs. Frye," Abberline replied harshly. Moira frowned and felt her heart sink as he said that. They have been friends for over twenty years and never has he spoken to her like that. Abberline then spoke up once more with frustration evident in his voice, "People continue to be murdered on my watch. I cannot protect both of you or your Brotherhood forever. Witnesses had seen two women, matching your descriptions. I should have you both locked up."

Evie then noticed something on the paper and showed it to Moira, "Moira, look. Weaversbrook Publishing! The same man from the photograph at the manor... he owns the newspaper!"

"Miss Frye!" Abberline shouted to get her attention.

Evie sighed then threw the paper back onto the desk, "We will catch the Ripper, Inspector. First, you must help us find Weaversbrook before he does."

Abberline shook his head and stood up from his chair. He headed towards the window and looked out to see the world before him. Both of these women served him well in the past as well as being close friends of his. No matter how dire the situation was, he knew that he could trust Evie and Moira. Though time was running short.

He then looked at them, "You both cannot be at risk of being seen. I believe that Mr. Weaversbrook has residence near St. Paul's. Now go but I will warn you both. If you do anything illegal in view of policemen, they will not hesitate in arresting you."

Moira and Evie looked at each other before nodding in understanding at Abberline's words. Both Assassins left out the open window and scaled a building nearby to get a better view of the city. Moira took in deep breaths as she could feel tears form in her eyes. Evie looked at Moira to see her eyes glistening then frowned.

"We will end this soon," Evie said reassuringly.

Moira stared out over the City of London as she clenched her fists, "I will get that son of a bitch and make him pay for everything."

"Don't let anger consume you, Moira," Evie warned, "Fury will blind you."

"I know, Evie," Moira started as she said with a shaky breath, "but I can't contain it anymore. Jack is no longer the little boy whom I called my son. He died the day the Ripper was born. The Ripper is my enemy and must be taken care of."

Evie had seen Moira like this only a few times but had never seen her this upset. Though the elder Frye didn't blame her sister in-law for being this angry. They had to act quickly before anything else happened and they had to start with Arthur Weaversbrook. Both Assassins had used their eagle vision to see if they could find Mr. Weaversbrook anywhere. Once they managed to find him, they hastily made their way to his location. They hoped that he could shed some light onto the situation. They descended the building and landed in a crowd where they nearly lost sight of their target. Moira then used her eagle vision again to check around then managed to spot him. Arthur Weaversbrook looked very uneasy and even frightened. Was the Ripper after him this very moment? Moira then led Evie towards him and they managed to catch up with him in an alleyway. Moira reached for him and touched his shoulder causing him to yelp in fright and fall to the ground.

"G-get away from me!" he cried in fear.

"We're hunting the Ripper, sir," Moira reassured.

"Stay away!" Aruther shouted, "He sees and hears everything!"

"Mr. Weaversbrook," Evie started, "I am Evie Frye and this is my sister in-law, Moira Frye. We are here to help."

Arthur looked up at them both, almost in relief, "Mr. Jacob Frye's sister... and his wife?"

"Yes, we are," Evie replied then dug into her coat and presented the photo, "What happened to these men?"

"They're gone, taken or dead," Arthur replied, "P-please help, my son was taken by the Ripper and will be killed."

"We will find your son, sir," Moira said, "You need to come with us. Now."

Arthur nodded and began to follow both of them to a carriage, "I'll accompany you to where my son was last seen."

Arthur climbed into the carriage while Moira and Evie hopped up into the front seat then Evie spoke up, "What can you tell us about the letters?"

"I had showed the one signed "Jack the Ripper" to the police. Of course from the hundreds they examined, this one rang the most truth so we had printed it."

Moira had rolled her eyes when she heard this. Why would they print the words of a madman? This was probably why Jacob would put away the newspaper quickly whenever she would see him in his study. He didn't want her to see the horrible words from the psycho. More of the pieces of the puzzle were coming together for her.

Arthur continued on, "Scotland Yard was desperate for someone to recognize the handwriting... but no one could and then I received this..."

Arthur handed Moira the letter and she began to read it. Moira gripped the paper in anger as she read each word. The sadistic son of a bitch was playing games with people's lives. Like they were animals and that their lives didn't matter. If they didn't heed his words and follow his orders, then loved ones would be punished. Arthur could see how upset Moira was and continued, "I published two more until Mr. Frye and my son convinced me to stop... in spite of the risk... my son is a brilliant journalist... and now he is lost to me."

"We will find him, sir," Evie spoke up, "Was there anything in the letters that could help us?"

"I know they are real and that demon has my boy," Arthur sighed while looking down.

"Fear is a powerful weapon," Evie piped up, "it makes us irrational and tears us apart and Jack has crafted those letters to do just that."

'You can say that again,' Moira thought sadly as she looked at the letter again then crumpled it up.

"You sound as if you know him," Arthur said quirking a a brow.

"Enough to kill him," Evie sighed, "Though we have created that monster."

They soon arrived at the docks where one of Arthur's reporters thought his son would be. Moira and Evie told Arthur to wait while they investigated the docks. They ascended the buildings and noticed that there were many Rooks around to patrol the area. They had to find information of where Arthur's son could be but the area was vast. They both decided to split up and cover more ground just in case. Moira jumped a few rooftops then saw a group of Rooks in a house and with her eagle vision then saw that one of the was Jack's informant. She then snuck closer to the window so she could hear what they were talking about.

"Mr. Jack had given information to his close lieutenant of where to take our prisoner," Moira heard a Rook say.

"The boat should be leaving here soon so we better get a move on," another Rook said.

Moira then moved to the top of the roof to see if she could find Jack's lieutenant. She then noticed Evie appeared right beside her. She informed the elder twin about what she had just learned. They used their eagle vision and swept their gaze across the docks before they eventually found the informant. They quickly jumped from the rooftops to where the Rook informant was. He was reading over a letter in his hands that had details of the location where Jack's prisoners were being taken. They needed that information and knew that it would prevent them from taking Mr. Weaversbrook's son there. Moira leapt off the roof and air assassinated the informant. Once she removed her hidden blade from his skull, she pried the letter from his hands then looked it over.

"It looks like they are being taken to a place called Deptford... that also have abandoned hulk prison ships," Moira replied as she continued reading, "What the hell is he planning!?"

"We'll focus on that soon, Moira," Evie said as she ran to the other side of the port, "Right now, we need to find Mr. Weaversbrook's son!"

"Right," Moira said while pocketing the letter and followed after her.

They ran across the port and saw that there were many Rooks securing the area. The Assassins serpentined around the grunts before coming to a boat that had a man held captive and a group of Rooks surrounding him. Without hesitation, they jumped the brutes and began to take them all down. It didn't take them long before all the Rooks were laying on the floor of the ship. Evie then walked over to the young man who had been tied up and released him from the bindings.

"You have my many thanks, ladies," he replied with a smile.

"It was no trouble," Moira replied, "Your father sent us."

"And he shall reward you handsomely," the young Weaversbrook said.

"It is you who should be commended," Evie said, "Is there any information that you can give us that will stop the Ripper?"

"My kidnappers had called him Mr. Jack and that they were to transport me to the Deptford hulks... where I was to join the other hostages," Mr. Weaversbrook explained.

"Thank you," Moira replied softly, "You be safe, Mr. Weaversbrook."

"Thank you again for your bravery, ladies," he replied with a nod, "You be careful yourselves."

The young Weaversbrook was on his way to reunite with his father then Evie looked at Moira. Moira had dug the piece of paper back out with the note Jack had written to his informant. She then looked back up at Evie and held up the letter.

"We need to go here now," Moira stated, "Jack could be there... we need to help all those people."

Evie nodded in agreement, "Let's just hope that he is there... so we can end everything..."

Moira then let out a shaky breath, "And... and hope that Jacob is there too."

Evie bit her lip and nodded, hoping that he brother was there and still alive. They hastily began to look for a boat that would taken them to Deptford. They had found a small boat with a man at the helm and approached him to ask if he could take them to there. He agreed for a few pounds to which Moira handed over the amount he wanted. He told them both to make themselves comfortable since it would be awhile before reaching their destination. Moira sat down at the stern only to watch London disappear through the thick fog. She sighed softly and closed her eyes from being so tired after all that has happened so far. She wanted all this to be over, to stop London from constantly being in terror from Jack. She reopened her eyes to look at Evie who was sitting next to her, her eyes closed as well. Moira smiled lightly at her, still so very grateful that Evie was here to help since she knew she couldn't do this alone. Moira pulled out her photo of Jacob to have some comfort. Gazing at his cheeky smile, she felt her heart warm up and smiled more. She held the picture to her chest and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

A/N: I think I am back in the groove, guys! I felt really good about this chapter and it's only gonna get even more intense from here! Thank you all to have reviewed, favorited and followed this story! You guys are amazing. Reviews do help me so I know how you guys feel about this story! Thanks again for your continued support!


	8. Right and Necessary

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters but I do own Moira, James and Alice Frye as well as Lenora Green/Mir.

* * *

Alice sat up quickly in her bed as beads of sweat covered her forehead and her heart was beating quickly. She had another nightmare about a hooded figure that killed many people along with her parents. Their bodies were strewn across the cobblestones of London's streets as blood flowed down the streets to her feet. The bodies of her parents were hardly recognizable which made Alice cry out in terror. She didn't know why she was having these nightmares but she didn't like them one bit.

There were nights where Alice didn't want to fall asleep at all just so she wouldn't see those horrible images. Maybe she was training too hard or it is probably something she ate. She wiped her cheeks from a few tears that spilled from her eyes then got out of bed. She began to change into her Assassin clothing and made her way into the kitchen to see her uncle and cousin sitting at the kitchen table, having their breakfast. Henry looked up to see his niece and smiled.

"Ah, good morning, dear," Henry greeted happily.

"Good morning, Uncle Henry," Alice chirped as she gave him a kiss on the cheek before going to make herself a cup of tea.

"Did you sleep well?" Henry asked.

"Actually... I have been having nightmares again..." Alice trailed off as she turned to look at him.

"The same one, Alice?" Lenora asked looking from her bowl to her cousin with a frown.

Alice nodded sadly to her fourteen year old cousin, "I don't know why I am having these dreams either."

"You say it's of a hooded man right?" Lenora asked, "Do you think he is an Assassin that decided to go against our brothers?"

"I... am not sure," Alice said as she went back to fix her tea, "I sent mama and papa a letter to ask if they are all right... but I am sure that Aunt Evie would let us know if anything was wrong."

"I am sure that your parents are perfectly fine," Henry said giving her a reassuring smile.

Alice smiled back at him with a nod, "You're right, Uncle Henry."

Alice had finished making her tea then sat down and talked with Henry and Lenora about the training they wanted to focus on. Though as much as Lenora liked to train with her cousin, she also liked spending time with her in the market. Which is exactly what the young girl wanted to do. She wanted to get behind what was going on with her cousin; her closest friend.

"Alice, would you like to walk around the market for a bit?" Lenora asked, "I think I know something that can help with your bad dreams."

Alice smiled at her younger cousin and nodded, "All right. That sounds like fun."

"Make sure you girls don't stay out too long," Henry reminded them, "We have a lot to cover today."

"We won't be long, father," Lenora replied with a smile and took Alice's hand to lead her out the front door.

As both girls walked to path to the market, Lenora looked up at her older cousin, "When did these dreams start happening, Alice?"

"Oh... it's been over a month now. A little bit before Aunt Evie left," Alice said, "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, I guess I have a bad feeling about what might be going on in London," Lenora said, "I find it strange that Uncle Jacob asked for my mother to go to London but not bring father or me along."

"Well... Maybe there was something going on in London to where papa only wanted Aunt Evie to visit. Besides, you need to develop your training more and Uncle Henry can do that with us," Alice replied softly, "Though I don't know if it's just to visit or to help, that's what I'm worried about... mama and papa are able to keep peace in London ever since our parents defeated the Grand Master but..."

"But?" Lenora asked as she gazed at Alice with dark brown eyes.

"But maybe my dreams are connected to why Aunt Evie went to see my parents," Alice replied.

"Who would the dark figure be though?" Lenora queried.

"That... I don't know..." Alice replied softly.

Lenora then thought to herself then it came to the young Assassin. Lenora remembered that there was another Assassin in training that her aunt and uncle were training. She knew of him as Jack the Lad and that he had fancied Alice for a very long time. When Alice told Lenora about Jack and his disappearing, Lenora began to think that maybe Jack held a grudge and would run amok. She bit her lip then looked up at her cousin.

"Alice... you don't suppose it would be Jack making trouble?" Lenora asked.

Alice's hazel eyes widened then shook her head, "N-no, I don't think Jack would do anything like that. I've known him to be very sweet and kind and gentle. Even after he accidentally hurt me, I saw the anguish on his face. He said he was sorry... and the look in his eyes held so much pain..."

Lenora frowned and took Alice's hand into hers, "Are you sure that Jack wouldn't do something horrible and not follow our Creed?"

Alice thought about it then shook her head, "No... I can't imagine him killing innocent people... or hurting my parents... they loved him as much as my brother and me... and I know he loved them too..."

Lenora wrung her hands a little and spoke up, "Alice... How do you know for sure that he wouldn't? Didn't you say the day that he disappeared, he didn't seem like himself?"

Alice closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh, "He was... so angry when I told him that I didn't love him like he loved me... his eyes... held so much anger... and hate..."

"And you still think he wouldn't have a vendetta against your family?" Lenora asked quirking a brow.

"No! He wouldn't! I know him!" Alice cried causing Lenora to jump. Alice frowned and looked away, "I'm sorry, Lenora..."

"It's all right... I won't ask anymore," Lenora replied softly.

Both girls continued to walk to the market in silence since Alice's outburst. Though Lenora still had that bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had a feeling that what was happening in London right now was happening in Alice's dreams. Ever since that day where Jack confessed his feelings only to have his heartbroken, Lenora knew that Jack would not take it lightly. Lenora prayed that nothing would happen to her mother or the rest of her family. She so badly wanted her mother home now, safe and sound.

* * *

"Moira. Moira, wake up," a voice called to her.

Moira furrowed her brows then slowly opened her cerulean eyes to see Evie, "Evie?"

"We've arrived," Evie replied.

Moira rubbed her eyes then stood up to see a few ships and a small island. Looking at this place sent shivers up and down her spine and gave her an uneasy feeling. Both Assassins left the boat and told the ferrier that they would be back after awhile. They had entered onto one of the docks for the ship only to see that Rooks were surrounding the area. Both pulled their hoods up and snuck their way up to Rooks and began to take them out one by one until there were none left. They noticed an opening in the deck of the ship which led to the hull. That was where Jack had to have the prisoners. They ran down the stairs to see the walls lined with prison cells and many people were locked in them. Moira then scanned each cell, hoping that a familiar figure would come up.

She started getting frantic and tried to hold back tears, "Jacob! Are you here?!"

There was no answer, solidifying her question if her lover was there. Evie and Moira then approached a cell with two men and a woman. One of the men was leaning up against the bars of the cell, looking at the Assassins with sad, sunken eyes. Their hearts broke as they looked over the people who were clearly sick with cholera and slowly perishing. The man coughed a few times before speaking to them.

"Please... please, help us," he begged and coughed again, "We've been in here for so long... and we don't know why..."

"Why were you brought here?" Moira asked.

"Jack... Jack the Ripper kidnapped us..." the man began to explain, "He tortures and starves to force us to write to our loved ones and begging them to do as he says or he will slaughter us..."

"Have you seen the Ripper recently?" Evie asked.

"No... not for weeks but we know he will be back and brings more poor sods to dance on the Warder's cord for him!" the man cried.

Evie then looked at Moira to see tears streaming down her face. Evie felt the same as her as she could feel her heart break for these people. This gave them all the more reason to take down Jack immediately. Evie then took Moira's arm and began to lead her out of the hull and back onto the deck.

"Moira, we need to act quickly," Evie said, "Those people will surely die of cholera if we don't get rid of the Warder."

Moira nodded and wiped her eyes of the tears, knowing she couldn't break just yet. Yes, seeing those people locked up like animals and were practically dying had broken her heart. This gave her even more drive than before. She still hoped to find Jacob here and bring him home after taking care of Jack and his lieutenants. Evie and Moira then used their rope launchers to reach the other hulk ship. More Rooks were guarding the area but they were taken down easily by the Assassins. They entered a tent where there were smaller cells containing more people.

"Please, ladies..." a man pleaded, "Do not leave us here to perish... The Chief Warder is a vile, sadistic man... just like the Ripper..."

Evie gripped her hands into fists, "We need to get to the main prison and find the Warder before he hangs another man for Jack's entertainment."

"Yes, I have had enough of this," Moira growled then glanced back at the man, "Don't worry, we will put a stop to everything and ensure your freedom."

Both Assassins were off towards the main island where the Chief Warder was waiting. They had managed to surpass the Rooks so they wouldn't leave any tracks behind. They had to be very discreet if they were going to reach the him without drawing any attention. The last thing they wanted was for the Rooks on the whole island to gang up on them and throw them into prison cells too. They had leapt onto a roof to get a better view of the whole island. They looked to see some Rooks ordering men around that were working on one of the houses and with a guard that had the master key. That was their ticket to get in. One of them had mentioned about the Chief Warder which grabbed their attention. Then one figure had caught their interest; Chief Warder, John Billingsworth. He was walking with his assistant into the building that contained the gallows. He was describing to the assistant the right kind of man to hang and how they should struggle. Shivers ran up Moira's spine when she heard him and grit her teeth.

They slid down the roof of their vantage point and assassinated a few Rooks that were in their way, especially the guards that would alert the others of their presence. Both had decided to split up as Evie would find the guard with the key and Moira would free the prisoners. Moira pulled her hood up and scaled along one of the buildings to keep avoiding the Rooks that patrolled the perimeter. A group was gathered around the door of the cell that held the workers. Moira saw there was a fire nearby and took advantage of shooting her hallucinogenic dart into the fire. The Rooks cried out in agony then began to attack each other, doing Moira's dirty work for her. Eventually the last Rook to stand expired and dropped to into the mud. Moira jumped down and in front of the cell door which startled the men.

The man at the bars slowly backed away from the hooded person, "W-who are you?"

"A friend," Moira replied, "I am here to break you out."

"That is kind of you, miss," the man said, "but these doors won't open without a key. With no key, a blast of dynamite would be the only way out."

Moira then looked around to see that there were some crates of dynamite. She ran over to one of them and picked it up to carry back over to the cell door. She placed it close to the door then told the men to stand far back in the cell. She ducked behind some sandbags then shot her pistol at the dynamite, igniting it and blowing the door off the hinges. The men scurried out of the cell and the one man approached Moira with a smile.

"Thank you so much, miss," he said, "You have our gratitude. We will help you in anyway we can."

"If you wouldn't mind taking care of the guards on the island, that would be most helpful to me," Moira asked, "I have someone helping me take care of Mr. Billingsworth."

"So you're here to rid the influence of the Ripper," he replied a little surprised, "My men and I will take care of everything, miss. Don't you worry."

"Thank you," Moira replied, "Take care and be safe."

Moira was then off to reunite with Evie since she figured the elder Frye would have the key by now. Making her way back to the main building with the gallows, Moira saw Evie approach as well. Moira had mentioned about the men she had freed would help take care of the Rooks. Evie nodded then held up the key which would help them enter the rickety building undetected. They climbed up some scaffolding that had a door the guard had locked earlier. Evie inserted the key into the keyhole and turned it while opening the door slowly. Sure enough, on the other side, a Rook guard was pacing. Moira poked her head in and quickly flicked a knife at the Rook's head which killed him instantly.

The Assassins snuck in as they kept an eye out for anymore guards that would be protecting Billingsworth. So far there weren't that many Rook guards and Billingsworth was talking with his assistant on the gallows. Moira had made her way over to the mechanism to operate the noose then peered over the ledge. She looked down to see that his foot had carelessly stepped into the noose which gave Moira an idea. She pulled the lever of the gallows which hoisted Billingsworth into the air. He was shocked by the sudden movement then his eyes widened when he saw both female Assassins with their hidden blades drawn. They both slit his throat and pulled him down from the noose.

He glared at both of them but then began to laugh, "Do you really think ending me will stop the Ripper from the justice he is bringing to this world?"

"It just brings us a step closer to his downfall," Moira growled as she glared at him.

Billingsworth spat at Moira, "What do you think? This was your husband's vision... his inspiration!"

Moira's eyes went wide and shook her head, "You're lying!"

"He has taught Mr. Jack how to rip the filth from this rotten city," Billingsworth coughed, "You both just can't see what is right and necessary. Even in front of your own eyes, Mrs. Frye."

Evie had had enough and grabbed him by his collar, "Where is Jack!? Where is the Ripper!?"

Billingsworth only laughed at them as he expired. Evie sighed and took out a handkerchief then swiped it across Billingsworth's throat. Moira did he same then tucked away the handkerchief inside of her coat. She could feel her chest tighten with anger with everything. So much has happened to where Moira felt like she was going to go insane from it all. Why hasn't Jack shown himself to her and Evie yet? They cut off all of his ties and it was now time for them to face him. He had to show his face sooner or later. When that time came, they would be ready to slay him.

Moira stood up and started leaving, "Let's go. We need to go back to London."

Evie nodded and began to walk with her, "Moira, you know that you and Jacob didn't intend to create Jack the way he is now."

"I know, Evie," Moira replied not looking at Evie and clenched her fists, "It started with us... now it will end by us."

"You're right," Evie said, "We need to inform Abberline about this place and what we have discovered."

* * *

The screams and cries of the inmates were nothing new to Jack as he strolled the halls of Lambeth Asylum to head to the basement to visit his prisoner. He was used to the cries of agony and pain of those who surrounded him since he had lived with it for a long time. Though Jack was seething with rage as he heard from the Rooks that Evie and Moira were heading towards the prison hulk ships. They were making his plans unravel at an alarming rate that Jack was almost out of options of what to do. After dealing with his special prisoner, he would head to Deptford and hope that Moira and Evie were captured and awaiting for his arrival. He wanted nothing more than to gut them both for the trouble they have caused. Once they were out of the way along with Jacob, he could move on to his ulterior plans.

He descended the stairwell into the cold, damp basement while carrying a tray of small food scraps in one hand and the other had a small glass of water. He approached the steel door of the cell and opened it up to see Jacob slumped against the wall with his head down. Jack smirked to himself and knew that Jacob was very sick with cholera. It wouldn't be long now until his master would succumb to his sickness. He was now the superior one as his mentor was the weak and frail one. He walked over to Jacob and dropped the tray onto the floor in front of him, causing Jacob to slowly look up with frail eyes.

Jack kneeled in front of him and smirked to himself, "Enjoying your beauty sleep, Jacob?"

Jacob just closed his eyes and looked away which Jack hated when he would do that. No matter what, Jacob would be stubborn until death but that didn't matter. Jack then leaned in closer to Jacob, his voice low and malicious, "I am through with your games, Jacob, and sooner or later, you will die from your disease. I have no further use for you... I have what I need in order to find James and Alice."

Jacob then looked up shocked to see that Jack pulled out two letters from his coat and chuckled darkly, "Took another look around your home to find these letters. James in America while dear Alice is in India. Once I take care of certain matters, I'll be seeing to both of them."

Jack then opened the letter from Alice and began to read from it, "'Dear mama and papa, I hope that you both are doing well and that everything is all right.' Ha! That's good for a laugh!"

"Please, Jack..." Jacob begged, "Please don't hurt Alice or James..."

Jack wanted to burst out laughing as he heard his mentor plead for him to spare James and Alice's lives. Jack wasn't going to listen to any of it. He was wronged by both Frye children and they would pay dearly for ruining his life. The one he once called his best friend and the other the one he loved so much. Now their deaths were going to amend for their sins towards the Ripper.

"I am going to do more than just that," Jack replied as venom dripped from his words, "Your son was once my close friend... he said he would always be there for me... but that was all a damn lie when he would treat me poorly and make me cry when it came to training. Then there is your daughter... I gave her my heart and all my love... and how does she repay me? She doesn't return my love and breaks my heart. I won't allow her to be with another man. They both deserve to die."

Jacob shook his head and glared at him, "I swear to God if you hurt them..."

"Or what? What are you going to do!?" Jack laughed, "You don't even have the strength to even hold your head up. What makes you think you can hurt me when you're like this?"

"Because you're not going to take everything from me," Jacob growled.

"You won't be alive by the time I slit both their throats and gut them," Jack chuckled, "After killing those whores you sent after me, I only imagined them being your daughter. How I long to hear her sweet screams and see the fear in her eyes as I take her life. Breathing her last breath and the light in her eyes disappearing."

Anger and pain began to churn in Jacob's stomach and spat at Jack, "You fucking monster!"

Jacob then felt Jack punch him in the guy, making him cry out. Jack then beat the Master Assassin a few more times before standing up, glaring daggers at him. He breathed heavily as he looked at the broken man before him.

"You are the fucking monster, Jacob," Jack hissed, "You and your whore wife and disgusting children made my life a living hell. You two were the reason my mother died by Starrick's men. You two were the reason I was tossed in this godforsaken place. You two taught me a Creed that can't even protect itself. I have always hated you."

Jacob held the places where Jack had beaten him and breathed heavily to calm himself. Jack's words had pierced through his heart when he said he hated him. Jacob could feel a few tears roll down from closed eyes.

"I... I never intended to hurt you, Jack..." Jacob replied softly, "I loved you like a son. I always have... but... not when you became the Ripper..."

Jack sneered and turned his back to leave, "All of this will end soon and I will be the new leader of London."

Jack slammed the prison door and hurried himself upstairs to prepare for the arrival of Evie and Moira. Jacob could still feel some tears slip past his eyes and heaved a deep breath. Jack knew where his children were and it would only be a matter of time before they are killed by Jack. He wouldn't be able to go on any further if his children were taken from him. This really was all of his fault. Jacob prayed to God that something would happen that would stop Jack's terror. There had to be some hope for that.

* * *

A/N: We are slowly getting to the ending here everyone! There will be at least 2 or 3 more chapters! I hope you guys are still enjoying this! Thank you to all who have reviewed, it means a lot!


	9. Tying Up Loose Ends

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters but I do own Moira, James and Alice Frye.

* * *

 _After a long day in the hot sun and training with his two best friends, Jack was ready to get a good night's rest. He was still getting used to the warmer temperatures of India even though he's visited a couple times with his mentors and their children. It was a brand new place for him and his friends to explore since it was so much different from London. Jack enjoyed India as much as Alice and James and was happy whenever Jacob and Moira would take him along._

 _Moira and Jacob had to help Henry with teaching the children since Evie was resting for her pregnancy. Moira even had to convince the Master Assassin to rest even to help the children with their throwing knives. Jack was ecstatic when Evie let him feel the baby kick, thinking that it was amazing. He then wondered what it would be like if he had a little brother or sister. Though he already felt like he was a part of the Frye family which he was happy about. Moira and Jacob treated him with so much kindness and love as well treating him like their son. Even if he lived at the home with some of the other initiates, he was always welcomed into their home with open arms._

 _He had sat up quickly in his bed, ending the nightmare that always plagued him. He bit his lip and tried to hold back tears as he didn't want to cry again. He layed back down on the bed but Jack couldn't fall back asleep. It was a reoccuring dream he had about his mother being murdered right before his eyes. Some of the nightmares were even about his times in the asylum. He would always wake up then not wanting to fall back asleep and there were times where he would cry. He looked to see that James and Alice were still asleep in their beds._

 _He didn't want to wake them up but he wanted some comfort. He climbed out of bed and decided to go find Jacob and Moira in their room. Surely they would comfort him and help him feel better. He made his way down the hall and heard voices coming from one of the rooms and could see dim candlelight. Jack then approached the door, peeping through the crack to see Moira and Jacob getting ready for bed._

 _"I can't believe that Evie is going to have the baby soon," Moira replied happily as she brushed out her long, brunette hair, "I am so happy for her and Henry."_

 _"Now we get the fun of being an uncle and aunt with babysitting," Jacob chuckled as he slipped his arms around Moira's waist and kissing her shoulder._

 _"And teaching another little Assassin," Moira giggled as she placed her hair brush onto the nightstand then leaned against him._

 _"How about another little one of our own, love?" Jacob asked in a husky tone while moving his hands over her stomach._

 _Moira smiled with a blush and placed her hands over his, "It's a nice idea."_

 _Jacob then held her closer, nuzzling his face into her hair, "Then our life would be even more perfect."_

 _"I think our small family has grown too than from having James and Alice," Moira piped up._

 _"You're right," Jacob replied, "The lad certainly has become a part of the family."_

 _Jack lit up when he heard both of them say that. They really did consider him one of their family and that they cared for him like a son. He then poked his head into through the door to look at the two adult Assassins. They noticed the presence of the small boy and Moira cocked her head to the side._

 _"What are you doing up, Jack?" Moira asked concerned._

 _"I had a nightmare..." Jack replied softly._

 _"Oh, sweety," Moira cooed as she kneeled and held her arms out. Jack scurried over to her and threw his arms around her neck as Moira held him tight, "The same dream, love?"_

 _Jack nodded then felt Moira pick him up to hold him closer while rubbing his back. Jack clung to her then felt Jacob running his fingers through the lad's messy locks of hair. This is what Jack had always wanted; loving parents who took care of him and making sure that he was safe. Jacob then smiled lightly at Jack._

 _"Do you want to stay with us tonight?" Jacob asked._

 _Jack nodded slowly, making both Assassins smile and walk towards their bed. Jacob climbed into the bed first then Moira placed Jack down next to her husband so he would be in the middle. She then sat down on the bed and brought the covers over them. As soon as Moira laid down on the bed, Jack clung to her and closed his eyes. She smiled at him and held him close, running her fingers through his hair. Jacob smiled and lightly stroked Jack's back to help him sleep. Moira then placed a soft kiss on Jack's forehead and gazed at the young boy._

 _"I can't believe all that has happened to him...being tortured by these nightmares..." Moira replied softly, "and he's still so such a sweet boy..."_

 _"I know," Jacob replied quietly and continued to rub the lad's back, "After reading his file about what happened... I can't fathom what he has gone through..."_

 _Moira set her forehead on Jack's, "I can't either... I just wished that we could have prevented the tragedy from happening to him..."_

 _"If only we had arrived in London sooner and taken down Starrick and the Blighters... things might have been different,"Jacob said with a small sigh._

 _Even though Jack had his eyes closed, he could still hear every word that Moira and Jacob were saying. They were the ones who caused his mother's death. They were the ones who couldn't save her in time. It was their responsibility that his mother was slaughtered right before his eyes. The reason why he was placed in Lambeth Asylum and deemed insane. All the horrible treatments that those doctors and nurses had used on him and treated him like he was some kind of lowly animal._

 _Now these two were making up for their guilt by acting like his parents and teaching them their Creed which was their way of life. This was their way of trying to make it up to him and give him a new life by being an Assassin. Their love was only guilt; nothing more. The lad couldn't help but feel betrayed now by people he has grown to love. Anger and hate started to boil within the small boy. How could they do this to him? He trusted them only to find out they could have prevented his mother's untimely death. His love for them was diminishing and hate began to take root._

* * *

Jack walked along the pier of the prison island, his gaze focused on the police constables that were there. He knew that Evie and Moira had contacted the Chief Inspector and police were flooding the island to help the people that he rightfully captured. Fury was roaring in him like a wildfire as he witnessed the scene before him. He figured that Lady O would fall but he did not expect Billingsworth to fail him. At least Billingsworth was a more worthy adversary since they both shared the same vision for London. His plans for London were beginning to tarnish and knew that he was running out of time. Soon Evie and Moira would be victorious which he would not let happen. These people were nothing but scum and deserved to die. They were the ones who made London a cesspool with sin. Since his mentors took over, London didn't get any better in his eyes. He knew that once he had more control over the city, then he would have respect from everyone.

As he walked briskly towards the officers, they all looked at the dark figure and were ready to stop him. Jack glared daggers at them and not afraid to take down each and every man that would stand in way. There were to be no witnesses and no ties to him ever being an Assassin. An officer tried to stop him but Jack grabbed the man's hand with his left and began to stab him with his knife. The others shrieked in fear and began to run off. Jack soon discarded the corpse of the officer to the side and continued to make his way to where the gallows were. As he trudged forward, more officers tried to stop him but he took all of them down, killing them all without mercy. No more playing games; everything was going to end soon and he was going to get rid of all the blights.

Once he entered the building, he headed up to where the gallows were to see that one of his prisoners was killing the assistant to Billingsworth. Taking care of this prisoner should be no problem. Since his plans have failed for the prison, he had no reason to keep anyone alive. He jabbed the knife into the man's back then pushed him to the ground, beginning to stab him multiple times in the chest and stomach. Jack then stood up to look at the corpse of Billingsworth only to glare at him. His second in command had failed him and now it was just down to him. Before anything else, he needed to cover his identity then head back to London.

He began to head to one of the buildings where his old Assassin robes were being kept along with some letters that he had written for Scotland Yard. He created a fire in one of the stoves and threw all the letters and his robes into the fire. He watched as the fire consumed the clothing and paper, feeling like he was losing this battle. He wouldn't give up and nor would he let the people he loathed beat him. How could two women alone bring him down when the whole city was against them? He knew that the Chief Inspector wouldn't help them since they were in trouble with the police.

One of the things that infuriated him the most was the Moira was still alive. The Chief Inspector had lied about her being dead so that she could recover safely in the hospital. He knew that she would die from the stab wound he had given her but Abberline had saved her before she could bleed out. This time, she wasn't going to get away and he will watch her die for good measure. He then turned away from the flames to make his way back to the docks. He took one last look at the prison and scoffed as he continued to walk away. He then pulled out the photographs of James and Alice to gaze at both of them.

He just had to tie up his loose ends in London then will be on his way to a ship heading for America where James would be. The friend who swore would always be there for him and help him out. Some friend he was now. James only pushed him away and treated him like scum ever since that day. Jack could remember the fury that was in James's eyes after hurting Alice. Now Jack held the same fury for his old friend, ready for him to hear the oldest Frye child beg for mercy. Only then, James would know the fear and rejection Jack had faced that day.

Then that would leave Jack with traveling to India to finally see his beloved Alice after so long. When he heard that she had left but didn't know where to, Jack was determined to find her. No man deserved Alice's hand in marriage if he couldn't even win her heart. Only he could make her happy and only he could be the one to protect her but after her denying his love, she had no reason to live now. He would take great pleasure in gutting her just like the Assassins that Jacob sent after him. They were merely just practice for him until he would see his beloved again. Shivers went up from his spine as he thought about finally getting his revenge on the girl who had broken his heart into many pieces.

"Now I will move onto my plan... time for the family reunion," Jack replied.

* * *

Moira and Evie had arrived back in London and heard many people gossiping, saying that the Ripper had struck again. The two Assassins looked at each other and quickly made their way to the rooftops to see if they could locate the murder scene. They used their eagle vision and it took time but eventually Evie spotted a place that was surrounded by police officers. Moira quickly followed after Evie as they jumped across rooftops to reach the scene. They slipped past the police officers and into the back door of the house. The smell of coppery blood instantly hit their nostrils as they entered. Evie slowly pushed open the door and the color drained from her face as blood was splashed everywhere. They both walked further into the room until they saw a body on the bed but was covered by a sheet. Evie carefully pulled back the sheet only for anger to overwhelm the Master Assassin. Moira only stared at the sight before her, not uttering a word as fear enveloped her entire being. Evie clenched her fists and could feel tears form in her eyes.

"You monster..." she whispered and her voice grew loud, "You damn monster!"

An officer then ran into the room, "Oi! What are you two doing here!?"

"I can handle this," Abberline then interrupted as he entered the room and walked over to Evie to pull her away, "You have no grounds to be here, Miss Frye."

"Who is she!?" Evie shouted.

"You don't have the right to know," Abberline growled, "I will not cover for you two or your Brotherhood any longer. There is evidence pointing to your brother, to Moira and your organization. I still see there is no progress with you finding the Ripper at all."

"Inspector," Evie started, trying not to let her anger get the better of her, "Moira and I are so close to finding him."

"That is the answer every time we speak, Miss Frye,"Abberline replied getting more frustrated, "I want it taken care of now."

"You have my word," Evie said, "I will end the Ripper's life... even if it means costing my life."

Abberline sighed and then looked back at Evie with weary eyes, "The "Unfortunate" is Mary Jane Kelly. She is the youngest of the victims at 25 and was killed at 10:45 this morning. You can see what the Ripper has done. I mean it when I said I want him captured soon, Miss Frye."

"I promise," Evie replied softly. Evie then looked back at Moira who hasn't moved from her spot since they have arrived. The elder Frye twin went to her side to see Moira's face frozen with fear and her eyes fixated on the corpse in front of her. Evie knew she had to get her out of this trance, "Moira... Moira!"

Still no response from Moira as her gaze was still locked onto the dead body. Miss Kelly's organs and heart had been removed along with the rest of her body being mutilated beyond recognition. This couldn't be the same Jack she knew. Moira then thought of Jack in his youth; the Jack she knew. The little boy who would bring her flowers. The little boy who always made her smile. The little boy who hugged her and said he loved her. Now her little boy had grown into a demon that thirsted for blood. How did it come to this? Why? Was it her fault for not raising him right? Did she fail that much as a mother to Jack? Because of her, Jack was murdering fellow Assassins, framing the Brotherhood and took Jacob from her. This was all on her.

She then felt a sharp pain across her cheek then focused her eyes to see Evie looking at her with concern and anger, "Moira! Snap out of it, damnit!"

"Evie... it's all my fault," Moira said as her voice cracked.

"What are you talking about?" Evie asked, extremely confused at her words.

"It's my fault that Jack has turned out this way..." Moira sniffed and tried to hold back tears, "I am the reason why he grew up like this... I am the one who couldn't be a good mother to him... people are dead because of me..."

"Don't you dare think like that, Moira," Evie snapped, "You and Jacob were loving and kind parents to Jack. He was sick when he was in the asylum and when you brought him out. You did everything you could to raise Jack right and have him follow the Creed but Jack just reverted the Creed into his own demented view. This not your fault or Jacob's."

"Evie..." Moira choked out.

"Moira, listen to me," Evie said placing her hands on Moira's shoulders, "There was nothing you could have done to prevent him from this fate. You didn't know he would turn out like this. You did your best."

Moira took in a deep breath and looked down at the floor, "I want this to end now... I want to find Jacob..."

Evie cupped Moira's cheeks in her hands and brought her face up to look at her, "We are close, Moira. Just hold on a little longer..."

Moira bit her lip and nodded slowly then felt Evie bring her into her arms. Moira held her sister in-law close, so relieved that she was here to help her keep a leveled head throughout this whole ordeal. Moira then looked up at the wall to notice something out of the ordinary. She used her eagle vision to get a closer look then noticed that it was a note only she could see with her special vision. Moira then pointed it out to Evie only for Evie to look at it with her eagle vision. They noticed that it was a note from Jack.

'My gift to you both and more to come unless you do as Jack says: Follow the trail of blood through the looking glass.'

"Jack wants us to go to the scene of every murder," Moira replied as she gazed at the note longer.

Abberline soon came back into the room, "What have you both discovered?"

"The monster is leading us right to him, Inspector," Evie replied turning to look at him, "We are closer than we think. Do you know where the other murders occurred."

Abberline was still unsure about them catching the Ripper before he causes more damage but after working with these women for so long, he trusted them. He then told them about the other murders and where they were located. As soon as Abberline gave them the information they needed, both Assassins were on their way. First was the murder of Annie Chapman which led them to a graveyard. They searched the whole area and could see the many bloodstains that were once splattered everywhere with their eagle vision. Evie then noticed that Annie too had an Assassin's ring and threw it far away so she could keep the secret of the Brotherhood. Moira continued to look around until she eventually found Jack's note then called Evie to her side. Evie pocketed the ring then joined her friend by her side.

'What kind of Creed cannot protect its own?'

Moira took a deep breath, "This message was intended for Jacob."

"Now we have to travel to a small square close to the train tracks where Catherine Eddowes was murdered," Evie mentioned, "More clues should be near there."

"Right," Moira replied as she then followed Evie to where she had mentioned Catherine Eddowes murder scene.

Moira could feel her heart pound faster, knowing that they were getting close to Jack. He was finally showing himself to both of them but in a way, he seemed like he was still hiding away. Her heart that held love for him died and she saw him nothing more than a monster now. Her heart couldn't take the pain any longer and knew she had to let go of the little boy she once loved as a son. As they reached the scene, Moira took note that Evie was searching around for something until the elder Frye twin had jumped into a haystack. Moira quirked a brow then walked over to the haystack.

"Evie dearest, what is it?" Moira asked.

"Each victim was an Assassin sent to get rid of Jack," Evie started as she emerged from the stack and pulled out two rings, "They all had an Assassin ring and all of them threw the ring aside to protect the Creed. Two were murdered her, thus two rings."

Moira sighed and couldn't help but feel sorry for the women that were killed to try and stop her psychotic pupil. She wished Jacob would have told her what was happening before any of the women would be killed and him being taken from her. They then descended some stairs and looked up to see another message from Jack.

'How many more must die before you see the truth? P.S. Jacob didn't listen so I gave him a double lesson. Your Creed failed them as it failed my mother.'

Moira bit her lip when she read the part about Jack teaching Jacob a lesson. She couldn't and wouldn't think the worst, not yet. Like Evie said, she had to hold on a little longer. Evie then spoke up, "Jack lived around here with his mother as a boy... that's where he's leading us."

Both of them were off on the rooftops and soon into a small, decrepit neighborhood where Jack had lived. They scaled the buildings until they had landed in a clearing. This had confused Evie greatly as they were in the middle of the area, "What is this place? The Ripper didn't murder anyone here."

Moira looked around and swallowed the lump in her throat, "This... this is where Jack's mother was murdered..."

"Why would he lead us here?" Evie asked as she walked over to Moira.

"He wants us to know what happened," Moira guessed.

Soon they heard something hissing and didn't know what it was. Both then looked down to see that there was a fear bomb at their feet. Before they could react, the bomb was set off and emitted a gas that quickly filled the air. Moira coughed and tried not to inhale the smoke but it was too late. She looked around in fear, not being able to see Evie as her vision was starting get extremely hazy. Moira called out for her but there was no answer. As soon as she turned around, her heart stopped and felt like she couldn't breath. The Ripper was standing right before her at this moment. Moira wanted to run but she was frozen with fear.

"I was born here, survived the madhouse and learned from the best... until you and your worthless husband betrayed me," Jack snarled, "You would never ever replace my mother and I never loved you. I knew that your love was false and that it was only guilt of why you took me under your wing."

"Th-that's not true!" Moira choked out, "I loved you more than anything... like you were my own..."

"Pathetic, just like Jacob," Jack scoffed as he walked past her, "Come test your Creed against mine. Your Creed is a dead one."

Moira then unsheathed her hidden blade and ran to attack Jack but he caught her arm. He then flipped her to the ground and pinned her arms along with her abdomen. She screamed for him to get off and thrashed about to get him off but heard him shouting her name. Not before long, Moira opened her eyes to see that it was Evie who was the one pinning her down and screaming at her.

"Moira! Get a hold of yourself!" Evie yelled.

Moira breathed quickly and looked around frantically then back at Evie, "The looking glass... it's Lambeth Asylum."

"What?" Evie asked surprised as she let go of Moira then helped her up.

"Jack is at Lambeth Asylum... that is what he means by the looking glass," Moira gasped out as she was still petrified.

"Let's go, we have no time to lose," Evie said running off towards the streets to grab a carriage.

Moira then began to follow after her then looked back to see if Jack was there. Was he just an illusion or was he really right in front of her? Did he really mean all that he said to her? Though she had no love for him anymore, it still broke her heart to hear from him that he never loved her back. That didn't matter now. What mattered was reaching Lambeth Asylum and ending the Ripper once and for all.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter is the final battle! Are you all ready for it!? That means this story is coming to a close. I appreciate all the people who have stuck with me through this story and have left such kinds words and encouragement! Thank you guys! I hope you enjoyed and see you in the next chapter!


	10. Through the Looking Glass

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters but I do own Moira, James and Alice Frye.

* * *

 _"I can't believe that this place just shut down after Dr. Elliotson's death," Moira replied as she walked the halls of the asylum with Jacob._

 _"He was one of the lead doctors and had a very bad reputation," Jacob mentioned, "I'm sure that once they clean up everything, it will reopen."_

 _"Who knows how many people were wrongfully put here by that madman," Moira sighed sadly, "This place still gives me the creeps."_

 _Jacob and Moira decided to infiltrate the asylum to see if they could release anyone who didn't deserve to be incarcerated. Since taking care of Starrick and liberating London, they had to go around London to try and clean up all of his messes after years of damage. The couple then headed towards the warden's office to look through files of all the inmates. They looked through all the case files and most of the inmates were either deceased or weren't fit to be in society again. Moira grabbed another file then sat down in a chair with a sigh. Jacob took notice of this and walked over to her._

 _"Still feeling sick, love?" Jacob asked kneeling beside her._

 _"Just a little tired," Moira replied with a small smile and placed a hand over her slightly showing stomach._

 _"When we are finished, we'll go home and I'll make you some tea, love," Jacob replied placing his hand over hers on her stomach, rubbing her hand with his thumb._

 _"That sounds lovely," Moira said with a smile, "but we need to get back to work, Mr. Frye."_

 _"Gladly, Mrs. Frye," Jacob replied standing up and kissing the top of her head._

 _Moira smirked to herself then went through the stack of files, reading every one of them closely. Moira then picked up one that was for an extremely young boy named Jack. She quirked a brow, thinking that it was strange for such a young child to be put into the asylum. She began to read the case file and felt tears form in her eyes as she couldn't believe what she was reading. This little boy was admitted to the asylum after his mother was killed right before his eyes. Blue orbs skimmed over the loops and swirls of the doctor's handwriting to see the "treatments" they have been giving this poor boy. She got up quickly from her seat and went to Jacob's side._

 _"Jacob, read this," Moira replied frantically, "This is horrible!"_

 _Jacob quirked a brow and took the file from his wife, beginning to read it almost not believing what he was reading, "I can't believe it... he's too young for anything like this!"_

 _"We need to find him now," Moira begged clutching onto his arm._

 _Jacob agreed then looked back at the file to see what room number he was in as Moira grabbed keys for the cells located in the top drawer of the desk she sat at. The poor boy was being locked up near the basement. Both Assassins made their way down the stairs and towards the room where the boy would be. Moira looked through the small window of the cell to see a small form huddled in the corner. She felt her heart break when she saw him all alone and scared. She then unlocked the door of the cell and entered carefully so she wouldn't scare him further. The boy looked up to see Moira and tried to shrink away more into the corner._

 _Moira kneeled down a couple feet away from him and smiled lightly, "It's all right, we won't hurt you. I promise."_

 _Jacob then joined his wife by her side and kneeled at well, "We are here to help you, Jack. We'll get you out of here."_

 _The boy still quivered as he looked at them with grey blue eyes. He wasn't sure if he could trust them, he didn't want to trust anyone after all that has happened to him. Though as he looked at the woman's face to see her soft smile and kind looking eyes, he couldn't help but have an overwhelming feeling of safety. The man that was with her also gave him the same feeling._

 _The woman then carefully held her hand out to him, the smile still remaining on her porcelain face. Jack swallowed the lump in his throat then carefully got up from his place on the floor. He weakly walked towards Moira then threw his arms around her neck and clung to her tightly. Moira was surprised by this but held the boy close, doing her best to comfort him. Her heart ached for this child and could feel the fear that was wracking his body that it made the Assassin want to cry. Jacob frowned as he saw this poor boy cling to his wife for safety and stroked the young boy's hair. They both knew that the had to do everything to make sure that this boy had a loving home and people who cared for him._

 _Moira set her head against Jack's head and held him protectively, "Don't you worry... we'll take good care of you... you're safe now."_

* * *

Jack scaled the rooftops of Lambeth Asylum then slipped through one of the open windows. He would not make Moira and Evie's visit to Lambeth easy. First he would take care of the doctor and nurse who had abused him so badly in the past, causing scars on his soul and psyche. They would pay for all they have done and so they wouldn't hurt anyone else further. Looking around, he had found the nurse on the third floor, flirting with one of the guardsmen.

Once a whore, always a whore in Jack's eyes. This woman had abused him with medication and even beaten him whenever he would "misbehave." Jack walked into the room and slit the throat of the guard, causing his blood to splatter across the nurse's face as she screamed in horror. Jack pushed the guard aside before approaching the nurse and jabbed the knife into the nurse's stomach then dragged the knife in a circular motion in her abdomen. She fell to the floor and Jack left the room to search for his doctor.

Jack had a certain feeling of satisfaction for killing the nurse who caused his life so much misery. Now he was moving on to the one who caused him the most pain. The doctor that would psychoanalyze him in all the wrong ways and prescribe him medicine that he didn't need. There were a few times Jack nearly died from his treatments. He just wished during those times he really did die so he wouldn't have to deal with constant fear. Now he would strike fear in the heart of the one who wronged him.

He made his way into his doctor's office to see him scurrying around to try and grab papers together. The guards must have warned him of the Ripper's presence but it didn't matter now. Jack had him and was going to finally get rid of his doctor for good. The doctor looked up to see Jack and shook his head, begging for him not to murder him. Jack ignored his pleas for sparing his life. The doctor never wanted to spare Jack's so why bother give the doctor what he wanted but what he deserved. Jack approached him and wasted no time in gutting the doctor. More shivers of satisfaction ran up his spine then decided to let his grand plan unfold.

He headed down to the cells to see all the inmates in their cells, hungry to get out. That was what Jack was intending and was going to let them deal with Evie and Moira for when they arrived. Jack began to let each and every inmate and immediately they flooded to different parts of the asylum. Jack began to laugh maniacally and watched as all the inmates ran rampant.

"Let's show the Frye ladies a warm welcome to the madhouse!" Jack laughed.

* * *

Moira and Evie had to do their best to avoid the police at this point and of course there were a bunch patrolling the ground of Lambeth Asylum. They used their smoke bombs to bypass the officers and snuck their way into the asylum. Once they entered, they took a minute to catch their breath.

"Jack is definitely not making this easy on us," Moira huffed her breath.

"We're in now and all we can do is find him," Evie answered as she stood up straight, "We can't waste any more time."

Moira nodded and began to walk with Evie further into the asylum. Moira could still remember vividly the night that she was captured and thrown into a cell. If Jacob didn't find her in time, then she would have been a test subject to Elliotson. She pushed that memory into the far recesses of her mind, not wanting to think of that horrible night. Reaching further into the building, an unpleasant smell hit their nostrils but it was a smell all too familiar to them. As they descended the main stairway that reached the main foyer, bodies of doctors, nurses and guardsmen had littered the floor. Many of them smelled of decaying flesh and most were bloated as if they have been left here for weeks. Blood, intestines and organs have adorned the wooden floors and carpets.

They figured that this was the work of Jack but something didn't feel right to either of them. Moira then saw something out of the corner her eye then tackled Evie to the ground. They both looked up to see that it was one of the asylum's patients holding a scalpel. He screamed and attacked the Assassins but Evie kicked the man's feet from underneath him then sunk her hidden blade into his chest. Evie quickly got up and helped Moira from the floor. A few more patients had heard the cry of their fellow comrade and migrated to the foyer to see the Assassins. They did their best to try and take down both women but they were no match as they joined the bodies on the floor in death.

"Are you all right?" Evie asked trying to compose herself.

"Just fine, Evie dearest," Moira panted then looked around, "Jack must have let the patients out of their cells. He really doesn't want us to reach him."

"We have no choice but to go after them if more attack us, Moira," Evie mentioned.

"I won't hold back," Moira said while shaking her head as she began to walk towards the auditorium, "Not anymore. I am ready for all this to end."

"Where do you think Jack would be hiding?" Evie asked as she looked at Moira but still kept her guard up.

"That I am not sure about... I want to say his old cell but that wouldn't make sense to have us..." Moira trailed off but then looked up to see something on the wall, "Wait a second..."

She used her eagle vision to see another message from Jack, "Evie, look! Another note!"

Evie quickly looked where Moira was and used her eagle vision, "My God..."

'You will like your prize, but you must descend into the abyss to retrieve it.'

Moira felt tears spring to her eyes and clutched her shirt, "Jacob..."

"Moira! The basement! Now!" Evie shouted as she dashed out of the room.

They wasted no time in running to the entrance of the basement, practically flying down the steps. As they kept descending, the area was getting dark and colder, feeling like they were going into the Ripper's own version of hell. They reached a row of cells and began to check every single one of them until they reached the last one. They both looked in to see Jacob hunched over in a corner. Moira felt tears stream down her cheek, so relieved that they finally found him.

"Jacob! Jacob, wake up!" Evie cried through the bars.

There was no response from him, causing both of them to panic. Evie went to reach for the latch to unlock it when they both heard a familiar voice calling from the darkness. Shivers ran up their spines from the chilling voice.

"Welcome to the reunion!" Jack laughed.

Evie heaved her breath as she gazed at the darkness where Jack was waiting then looked at Moira, "Moira, get Jacob out of here. I'll deal with the Ripper."

"Have you gone mad, Evie!?" Moira cried, "I am not leaving you alone with him!"

"Do as I say now!" Evie ordered, "I can take care of Jack just make sure Jacob is safe!"

Moira bit her lip as she felt conflicted right now. She wanted to help her husband but she couldn't abandon her sister in-law and best friend to the Ripper. Evie ran off before Moira could answer, leaving Moira at the door of the cell. Moira knew she had to check on Jacob then help Evie with the Ripper. She quickly picked the lock and entered the cell to see him still hunched against the wall. She bit her lip and ran to him to immediately take him into her arms. He was actually here but she didn't want to find him like this, battered and broken.

"Jacob!" Moira sobbed, "Jacob darling, please wake up."

Moira looked to see that he was completely bruised and bloody; even his left eye was swollen. Tears continued to cascade down her cheeks as she continued to look at him over. She also noticed that he was very sick with cholera after seeing the obvious symptoms. There was no doubt that Jack did this to him on purpose which made Moira extremely infuriated. This was the final nail in the coffin for Jack. He had hurt her beloved and would never forgive him. Moira looked down when she felt Jacob shifting in her arms and letting out a small groan. Moira had let out a relieved sigh, "Jacob... thank God you're alive..."

Jacob looked at her weakly as his eyes widened slightly with surprise, "M... Moira? Is that you?"

"It is, darling," Moira sniffed stroking his hair carefully away from his face, "Evie and I will get you out of here and help you get better..."

"He said that you were dead..." Jacob replied softly as he set his head against her shoulder, "And said that once I die... he'll go after Alice and James... and kill them..."

Moira gasped from this news and felt anger bubble in her stomach. That son of bitch was going to go after the rest of her family and cause them more pain. Something had finally snapped in Moira after knowing the Ripper was tormenting her family. Her family was her everything and Jack was not going to hurt them any longer. Even if she died with the Ripper, she would die knowing that her family would be safe.

"I'm so happy to see you, love..." Jacob whispered before closing his eyes, "I've missed you..."

"So have I... so very much..." Moira choked out as she continued to run her fingers through his hair.

"I'm glad to see you one last time..." Jacob said weakly as a couple tears fell from his eyes, "and tell you... I love you so much..."

"Don't talk like that, Jacob..." Moira sniffed kissing his forehead gently, "You'll be all right... I promise... I promise..."

She carefully leaned him against the wall and kissed his forehead once again. Moira stood up and briskly walked out of the cell towards the area where Jack and Evie were. She slipped her hood over her head and pulled out her fear bombs from her coat. She was going to make Jack's end a living hell. Moira then managed to find Evie hiding in an area far from Jack. Evie was surprised to see Moira, feeling a little flustered.

"What are you doing here!?" Evie whispered sharply, "I told you to get Jacob out of here."

"And I said that I would not leave you alone with him," Moira hissed, "We are finishing this together."

Evie knew she couldn't fight with Moira now and nodded. The eldest twin could see fire in Moira's eyes that burned with anger from underneath her hood. Evie had never seen Moira this mad, not since their fight with Starrick. They heard Jack calling out for Evie but they knew his plan wasn't going to work at all. Jack had no idea that Moira had joined in on the fight. Jack then walked into the middle of the room, infuriated beyond belief.

"Come out now, Miss Frye! You can't escape the Ripper!" Jack shouted.

Jack then heard a something drop at his feet and saw that it was a fear bomb. It was the exact same one he had which means it was extremely powerful. It was too late for him to escape as the bomb went off, causing him to instantly ingest the gas. Jack coughed while looking around himself and could see immense darkness that felt like there was no end. He dropped his knife and held his hands to his head as he looked around in fear. He could hear the screams of his mother from the day she was slain, as if she was here right now. How he hated hearing her scream out in agony as the Templars gutted his poor mother. Jack placed his hands over his ears and dropped to his knees, afraid of what would become of himself. He heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see a familiar being which made him want to cry.

"M-mother?" Jack stuttered.

The sweet face of his smiling mother then turned gruesome as blood seeped through the dress she was wearing and her intestines began to spill out. She dropped to her knees and reached for him, begging for his help. Jack tried to reach for her but she disappeared and from the shadows came a hooded Assassin, Moira. He then glared at her with disdain and screamed, "This is your fault! All of it!"

"No," Moira growled as she pushed his shoulder causing him to fall onto his backside, "You decided to take matters into your own hands and go against what Jacob and I taught you!"

"You two were the cause of my mother's death!" Jack shouted.

"And we are sorry for not being able to help her but it was not our fault!" Moira cried, "Jacob and I brought you in not only because we saw potential in you but we wanted to give you a better life! We loved you more than anything! Now you have tarnished the Brotherhood... you've hurt my family... I will never will forgive you. You're the one who deserves to die."

"You don't have the heart and you know it," Jack chuckled darkly, "Jacob couldn't even do it so why do you believe you can..."

Jack couldn't get his last few words out only to have blood begin to fill his throat and mouth. He quickly realized that Moira had slit his throat with his own knife. He gurgled and held onto his throat as he fell onto his back. He gazed at Moira with large blue grey eyes as he was slowly dying and only saw her stare back with an ice cold gaze.

"Burn in hell, you monster," Moira spat as she clenched the knife harder.

Jack spat out some blood that stained his mask and began to reach his hand up to her. Moira could have sworn she saw tears forming in his grey eyes, causing some of her anger to wash away. He tried to say something but only choked on his blood but continued to reach fo her. This was a trick, she couldn't fall for it. Her little lad was dead and she had to finish the Ripper. Grey eyes seemed to beg for her to help. The same look he gave Moira the day she found him. She screamed and slammed the knife into his sternum without a second thought. She raised the knife again and brought it down on his chest multiple times before finally impaling him in the sternum one last time. Moira heaved her breath as she looked at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. She placed her bloodied hands over her eyes and only cried harder. Evie went to Moira's side and pulled her away from Jack's body then held her sister in-law close. Moira sobbed into Evie's chest while clinging to the elder Frye twin.

"It's over, dearest..." Evie whispered while rubbing Moira's back.

Moira pulled away to look at Evie and nodded slowly. Evie wiped away Moira's tears and blood that covered her face then held her close again. Once Moira had composed herself, Evie and Moira had carried Jack's body towards Jacob's cell. They placed Jack's body on the ground and both were by Jacob's side to check on him. Moira was afraid that Jacob was getting worse and close to death. She felt for his pulse and thanked God he still had one but he was freezing cold. They knew they had to get him out of here quickly and into a hospital before it was too late. Before they could do anything, they heard footsteps and shouting from upstairs. A pair of footsteps came running down the stairwell then into the cell, revealing it was Abberline. Abberline had his gun drawn but then saw Moira and Evie with Jacob. Abberline then looked at the floor to see the corpse of a man then looked at Moira and Evie.

"What happened here!?" Abberline asked quickly.

"Nothing..." Evie replied looking from her brother to her friend, "Nothing at all."

"The Ripper is dead... nothing more..." Moira replied softly not gazing at Abberline as she clutched to Jacob.

"Please help us, Frederick," Evie begged, "No one must ever know that Jack the Ripper was an Assassin."

Abberline looked at his friends then turned his attention to a constable yelling down the stairs, "Inspector! The journalists are here!"

Abberline looked at all three of his friends to see all of them in misery. They have always been there to help them and knew that he had to do the same for them no matter what. He then turned his attention back to the constable.

"I want those vultures gone! You hear!?" Abberline shouted at them then quickly closed the door behind him.

Evie nodded her thanks to Abberline then turned her gaze back to her brother. Moira clung to Jacob as she buried her face into his neck as tears fell from closed blue eyes. Evie was relieved that she found her brother and that Moira was reunited with her husband. The Ripper was dead and for the most part, they can try to get back to their normal life. Even then, would it be that easy? This all seemed like a giant nightmare but it was a reality that they all had faced. Countless people have died while a city was still shaking in fear from the Ripper's influence. Nothing was going to be easy from here on out for them. Many wounds were opened and it seemed that not even time could heal them. When a member of your family turns against you, that is one of the deepest wounds inflicted and will leave scar on their hearts.

* * *

A/N: Heartbreaking, no? I enjoyed writing this last chapter because I wanted to have so much heart behind it. I was excited to post this since I felt very satisfied with this ending. Plus, I didn't want to make Jack too much of a bad guy since he wasn't always a bad kid. So I made it emotional ^^; Also since you guys have been extremely awesome with your reviews, I will be adding an epilogue to this which will be posted next week sometime. Also to answer a reviewer's question, I will be doing another story with Jacob and Moira but it is the prequel to "Vows and Unities in London" but I may do a small oneshot where the couple are grandparents :) though for now (until the epilogue) this is ending for "Silent Running". Thank you all to have left such kind words for me in reviews, I really appreciate it since it encourages me to continue writing and give you great content! Thank you again, you guys are amazing!


	11. Epilogue: Goodnight, Farewell

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters. I do own Moira, James and Alice Frye.

* * *

Jacob shifted a little in his sleep and furrowed his brow, thinking that he was back in the cell in the asylum. He felt like he couldn't wake up which made him start panicking a little. He finally opened his hazel eyes to see that he was in a familiar setting. Glancing around at the room, he realized he was home and in his warm bed while the fireplace was roaring with a fire. He could see the photos of his family and all the knick knacks he had collected over the years. He let out a sigh of relief then rest his head back against his pillows. He had nightmares of the asylum and being trapped in the darkness that he hoped would go away. He turned his head slightly and saw that Moira was asleep by his side while holding his hand. Smiling gently, Jacob layed on his side then reached with his other hand to stroke her cheek.

Ever since Evie and Moira rescued him from Lambeth, he was immediately taken to the hospital for his cholera. Luckily, the doctors were able to treat him but he still had to spend time in the hospital. During the whole time he was admitted, Moira stayed by his side no matter what to feed him, give him water and she even read to him. Evie also stayed until Jacob was able to go back home. He was happy to have his sister and wife with him while he was recovering instead of facing it by himself. When the elder Frye knew that he was better, she decided to go back to India. Jacob had been resting at home for a week and a half and he was already feeling better.

He still felt a little weak but not as bad when he was stuck in that damp cell. He was grateful he was still alive and back home with his wife. He thanked God that Moira was alive and had felt lost when Jack said that she was dead. Moira had explained that Abberline faked her death so that she could recover. Despite all that has gone on, he was relieved that the people he cared for the most were not hurt by the Ripper and safe. He was broken out of this thoughts when he heard Moira groan lightly.

Moira slowly opened her blue eyes to see her husband's face and smiled at him, "Good morning, love."

"Good morning," he said softly, continuing to stroke her cheek.

Moira nuzzled his hand then kissed his palm and looked back at him, "How do you feel, Jacob?"

"Much better, darling," Jacob answered.

"That's a relief. You are looking so much better," Moira sighed and smiled more, "Are you hungry at all?"

"I am, yes," he replied softly.

"I'll make you some breakfast and tea. I will be right back," Moira said standing up, "Rest a little more."

Jacob nodded and felt Moira kiss him softly before she left the room. Jacob looked out the window to see that snow was falling lightly from the sky. He couldn't believe that it was already the middle of December since it felt like years he was trapped in Lambeth. He laid back down on his back and closed his eyes with a small sigh. He felt lucky to have a dedicated wife to take care of him and make sure that he recovered. The first few days of recovery felt like hell but Moira was beside him, making sure that he had everything he needed. When he would fall asleep or wake up, Moira was always by him with a smile on her face. Even when they arrived home, she continued his bedside treatment. She also told him that she never gave up looking for him and how she was determined to walk to find him. After knowing this, he loved his wife more and he knew he would have done the same for her.

After a bit, Moira came back into their bedroom with a bowl of porridge, a small bowl fruit as well as tea for them both. She placed the tray on the nightstand then helped Jacob sit up in bed. She placed a pillow behind him and carefully set the tray onto his lap. Moira picked up her tea from the tray then sat back down in her chair beside the bed. As Jacob was eating his breakfast, Moira would occasionally glance up at him and couldn't help but think of the whole time of his recovery. When he was taken to the hospital, she had the fear in the back of her mind that he was going to die since she knew that many had lost their lives to the disease. Luckily, doctors knew how to treat cholera better now than from twenty years ago. Now he was home and nearly fully recovered.

Moira was happy to see that he had his hearty appetite back since he finished his breakfast and was now drinking his tea. Moira had taken the tray from his lap and placed it on the nightstand near the door then went back to her seat beside him. Many thoughts ran through both of their minds about Jack. Moira looked at her tea with sadness as she thought back to Jack's last moments of life. The way he gazed at her with those eyes brought back memories of the day her and Jacob rescued him from the asylum. Tears began to well in her eyes, wondering if she made the worst mistake of her life.

"Moira?" Jacob spoke to her softly.

She looked up at him to see concern in his beautiful hazels. Moira felt a few tears fall as she looked at him. No, she didn't make a mistake at all killing Jack. He killed so many without a second thought, he nearly killed her beloved husband and he was going to go after her children. Jacob hated seeing his wife like this and knew he had to comfort her. He placed his tea cup onto the nightstand then grasped Moira's free hand to bring her onto the bed. Moira set her cup and saucer down to join him by his side. Moira clung to Jacob, almost forgetting how it felt to hold her husband like this. Jacob held Moira tight and nuzzled his face into her hair, taking in her sweet scent. Moira buried her face into his chest as she let more tears fall. He closed his eyes as he could feel tears form in his eyes, feeling the pain his wife was feeling.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Moira..." Jacob clutching her head to his chest, "This is my fault... I should have told you... then none of this would have happened."

Moira held him tighter and shook her head, "It's not your fault... I... I would have done the same... I almost did..."

Jacob held Moira tighter while rubbing her back, doing his best to comfort her. Evie had told Jacob that Moira was the one who had killed Jack and how distraught she was after killing him. He couldn't blame her since Jack was like their own child. Moira tried to be strong but he knew she was heartbroken. A part of him felt empty knowing that Jack was no longer the little boy that him and Moira helped raise. Though he knew he should have handled the situation better. Moira held him closer and looked up at him, "All that is behind us now... you're home and getting better... Evie is back home with her family... and our children will be safe..."

Jacob could still see the pain in her dark blue eyes but he knew that she was right. He set his forehead on hers to keep gazing into her eyes. Moira wrapped her arms around his neck, losing herself into his hazel orbs and thought of all they have gone through together. Twenty five years of knowing each other and twenty years of marriage they have faced many trials and tribulations. She never would have thought about ever being with this man when she was younger. She did everything she could not to fall in love with him but she couldn't deny what she felt. They conquered London from the Templar Grand Master, brought two beautiful children into the world, taught them along with other children to be Assassins and had many adventures. She was grateful to have him as her partner and lover to create the life they had together. She knew that even if something troubling came their way, they could face it together even if it was something so horrible that it would break their hearts.

Jacob nuzzled his nose against hers and rubbed her back, "I love you so much, Moira..."

Moira smiled lightly, "I love you so much too, Jacob."

Jacob chuckled lightly himself, trying to lighten the mood, "After all this, Jack made Starrick look like your wicked aunt,"

Moira smiled more and let out a small laugh as she set her head on his chest and slipped her arms around him. He set his head on top of hers while running his fingers through her hair lovingly. She began to fall asleep from his gentle caresses to his soothing heartbeat. Jacob looked down to see that his wife had fallen asleep, which relieved him. He knew that Moira had very little sleep since she's been taking care of him. Maybe now she can get back to her normal sleep schedule instead of worrying about him constantly. She has been like this since she had to take care of her father and his father as well when they were both ill. Even the children when they were sick she didn't like leaving them alone.

Jacob then closed his eyes to try and rest more himself. He then thought about where to go from here. He knew that they could only go forward and never go back. They can't think about the past but only look forward to the future; they have so much to look forward to together. Their children making a difference in the world, becoming grandparents and growing old together. Sure they had lost someone to them but slowly over the years, that someone began to turn into something that they couldn't reach. He knew that they did their best to raise Jack right but in the end, it was his own madness for vengeance that was his downfall. Jacob kissed the top of Moira's head as he held her close and began to fall asleep.

* * *

 _"Jack dear, aren't you the least bit tired?" Moira asked as she yawned a little._

 _"Not at all," Jack chirped as he looked up at her, "One more story, please!"_

 _"All right, one more and it is bedtime for you, mister," Jacob replied with a smirk as he tickled the lad's sides._

 _Jack couldn't help but giggle as his mentor tickled him making Jacob chuckle as well. Jack had wanted to stay the night with the Fryes since he didn't want to go back to the home. He enjoyed a nice dinner with them and his mentors read him and their children stories to help them sleep. James and Alice had passed out quickly but the lad was still full of energy. He sat inbetween Moira and Jacob while the book rested on Moira and Jack's laps. Moira then flipped through the story book to find a story until Jack stopped her on one page._

 _"This one! This one!" Jack chortled._

 _Moira noticed that the story he chose was "Cinderella." She smiled at his choice and began to read the story to him. She had rested her head on top of his while she read him the story, almost falling asleep herself a few times. Jack had nestled comfortably between the two Master Assassins and enjoyed the warmth. Moira was happy that the little lad was doing better after being rescued from the asylum. Now he could live a normal life with them. When Moira was at the ending of the story, she looked to see that Jack and Jacob had both fallen asleep. She couldn't help but chuckle lightly then closed the book and held them both. She closed her eyes, enjoying how their little family has grown with the addition of Jack. She kissed the top of Jack's head and smiled softly._

 _'Sleep well and have sweet dreams, dearest Jack,' Moira thought to herself as she fell asleep._

* * *

A/N: All right, that is the ending. I really hope that you guys liked this story as much as "Vows and Unities in London." Thank you all who have left a review and have given your support. It helped immensely. I am slowly working on the prequel and I am not sure when that will be out but I have it all planned out on paper! I am also doing a Jacob Frye x Reader story that I will hopefully post soon. Again, thank you again for your kind words and support.


End file.
